Culture Fest Chaos
by Hobbes1993
Summary: Duel Academia is having a culture festable and the red dorm is putting on the play. But when Judai and Johan are chosen to be the mains roles choas happen. Yaoi and rape. Spirtshipping, Fossilshipping and Blissardshipping
1. Getting Started

**_HI ya. This story is abotu Judai and Johan and thanks to _**Beautyheart18 for reading it and fixing it. Hope you like it.

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX

**Chapter One**

The fall season had finally arrived at Duel Academia and everybody in the academia was so happy, because for the first time, the academia was going to hold a culture festival. The Obelisk Boy Dorm was in charge of the food and drink stands. The Ra Yellow Dorm was charge of games and finally, the Osiris Red Dorm had charge of the school play. The Osiris Red Dorm had no idea how to run a play, however, so the Obelisk Girl Dorm decided to help the boys.

"Man, what made Principle Samejima think that we'd be able to do this?" sighed Judai, who was in the Osiris's cafeteria.

"You will be able to do this, Judai. Come on, it's not like you could ever make food or think of games," Asuka said, trying to comfort Judai. The cafeteria was full, with all the Osiris boys, including Kenzan and Sho.

"Yeah, you're right." Judai lifted his head. "Well, thanks to you and the others girls for the help."

"No problem, just remember your promise." Asuka turned her head to face the boys. "Now, everybody, listen here." Everyone stop talking to one another. There were two girls behind Judai and Asuka, who were taking notes for the other girls. "Ok, we girls are glad to help you guys, but there are some agreements you guys will have make with us." The boys exchanged looks with one other. "Judai said you wouldn't mind," all the boys gave Judai cold looks and Judai moved back some, "so here they are. The first one is we get chose the play and the parts for the play. The second one is that none of us girls will be in the play."

The boys started to shout. Judai look around and saw Kenzan and Sho yelling too. All the yelling gave Judai a headache, and he shouted, "Alright, shut up!" Everyone looked at Judai, who'd made the loudest scream. "Now look here; the girls decided to help us out. Now, be grateful and say 'I'm sorry to them." With that said, Judai went outside to cool his head off.

Judai leaned against the wall of the cafeteria. "Man, some people can be so ungrateful," sighed Judai, who was looking at his shoes.

"Well, forgive me for asking, but are you in a bad mood, Judai-kun," Judai looked up and saw the emerald-eyed duelist, "or are you just mad at me because I decided not to spend the night at your dorm?"

Judai smiled, "You can say that. You know it's bad to walk at night by yourself, Johan-chan."

Johan smiled and leaned his back against the wall, allowing Judai to move closer to him. "I heard your dorm is in charge of the play."

Judai nodded his head. "Johan-chan, I thought you were going to help the Obelisk Dorm?"

Johan sighed. "I was, but they've decided that they're just going to pay people to cook. Once I heard that, I wanted to help you out, Judai-kun, and the others too."

Judai was happy. Knowing that Johan was helping, how could things possibly go wrong? Judai sat down and grabbed Johan's hand. Johan felt Judai tugging on his hand, and so, he sat down to make Judai happy. Johan leaned his head on Judai's shoulder as Judai wrapped his arms around Johan.

They stayed like that until they heard the door open. Judai and Johan quickly got up, and Johan sighed. _"I know Judai wants us to be a secret, but still, it's too much. Each time, if someone comes, by he'll let go of me."_

Everyone came out the cafeteria and every boy seemed to have the same expression on his face; blank. Finally, Sho, Kenzan, and Asuka came out, followed by the two girls.

"Oh, hi Johan," Asuka said right when she noticed him. "What's up?"

Before Johan could answer, Judai spoke for him. "Johan wanted to help us out with the play."

Asuka turned to the others girls and they started giggle causing both Judai and Johan look at one other. "That would be great Judai," Asuka said after finishing her laughing. "Now, we need to go pick the parts for the play. Bye!" With that, Asuka left and so did the two girls.

Judai looked at Sho and Kenzan, who looked terrible. "The girls have something in mind already," they said in dull unison.

"So what type of play do they have in mind?" Judai asked them, puzzled.

Sho sighed and looked at Kenzan. Kenzan saw the look and told Judai what happened. "They said it's going to be a romance type of play."

Judai crossed his arm and asked, ignorantly, "What is romance?" That caused sweat drops to appear on Sho and Kenzan as they sighed. Johan just laughed at Judai's question.

"Come on, aniki, you really don't know what romance is?" Sho finally asked. Judai shook his head.

Johan smiled. "Romance is when a lover does something nice for his or her partner. It make the other fall more in love with them."

Johan blushed a little red and Judai couldn't help but grab Johan's chin as Johan's emerald eyes looked into Judai's golden-brown ones. Johan want to kiss but held the desire back, because Sho and Kenzan were still there. Sho looked at Kenzan with a questionable look. Kenzan was also wondering about Judai's action.

"Um…aniki?" asked Sho, breaking the silence.

Judai snapped back and let go of Johan's chin. "Sorry about that, Sho."

Johan looked down and sighed. "So, does that mean it's going to be about lovers?"

Sho and Kenzan nodded. "And since the girls won't be in the play, that means two boys are going to have to be the two lovers!"

Judai then finally realized what Sho and Kenzan were so upset about. "Well, I guess that's why the girls wanted to help us out; they're all a bunch of Yaoi fans." All four boys sighed.

"Well, it can't really be that bad, can it?" Johan asked, all the while looking at Judai.

**At the Girl Dorm…**

"So it's decided then!" Asuka looked around the room. "We'll do this play, and these are the parts." Asuka held a piece of paper with names on them. The girls nod their heads and Asuka smiled. "Alright, then I will call the director and tell him we've figured it all out."

Asuka left the room all the girls started to talk to one another, except for one girl with long black hair and glasses who simply walked away and pulled out a phone. "Hello, yeah, it's me. I just want to tell you that the plan is a go. The first phase is done, and I just need you to send the message." She shut her phone and a wicked smile immediately appeared on her face.

**With Judai and Johan…**

The night sky took over the evening landscape. Judai was in the shower, getting ready for bed. Johan was sleeping over. He was on the top bunk, reading a manga volume. Judai came in while drying off his hair. Johan looked down at his Judai.

"Judai-kun, are you ready for bed?" Judai nodded. Johan handed Judai the manga to put it away. Judai turned off the light and got into bed.

"Johan-chan, are you mad?"

Johan took a few minutes to answer. "Not really; I just want to be with you when other people are around."

Judai sighed. "I told you; I want to talk to them first and that's going to take a while."

"Really? Then why don't you tell them tomorrow?"

Judai was beginning to become a little upset. "Why tomorrow?"

"Because, to begin with, you grabbed my chin today in front of Sho and Kenzan. And, when I was scratched earlier today, you decided to lick my wound in front of O'Brien. Now, if I'm not mistaken, O'Brien is no idiot and even Sho and Kenzan can tell something was up."

Judai frowned. "Well, it's not like I wanted to, but the way you look when you blush, and when you wince at the pain you feel… it just made me felt like there was something inside me that wanted to pounce on you."

Johan quickly looked down at Judai. "Like what, Judai-kun?"

Judai looked back at him. "No clue. Well, in any case, good night, my Johan-chan."

Johan lay back on his bed. "Good night, Judai-kun." Johan finally closed his eyed and went to bed.

**Everything around Johan was pitch-dark blackness. The only thing Johan heard was an evil laugh. Johan looked to his right and there was nothing to be seen there but the blackness. He heard it again. This time, he turned to his left, and still saw nothing. **

**"What's going on?" Johan asked aloud, wondering where he was. "Is this a dream?" **

**Suddenly, a bright stage light went on, causing Johan to cover his eyes. "You are somewhat correct." **

**Johan removed his hand from his eyes and looked around for the voice he'd just heard. Johan then noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal clothes, but instead a dress and knee-high socks. The knee-highs were turquoise with white stripes, and the dress came down to his knees. It was also turquoise and white, but with pink bows. Johan looked at what he was wearing, confused. **

**"What a wired dream," he said to himself. **

**"This is not a dream." **

**Johan turned around and saw the card, Chaos Sorcerer, yet in physical form. "Are…you a duel spirit?" **

**Chaos Sorcerer laughed evilly. "Yes, I am. I was one who served under Haou." **

**Johan's eyes widened as he remembered what Judai had told him. "But Judai said that Haou was no longer a part of him! He said that he'd gotten rid of him for good!" **

**Chaos Sorcerer laughed again. "He can't get rid of him. He'll be a part of him until the day Judai dies. What he did was close him off again. Still, every Judai becomes angry or is overtaken by pleasure, he will appear." **

**Johan thought again about when Judai said he couldn't help it when he was near him. Johan turned his head and looked at Chaos Sorcerer. "So what do you want with me?" **

**Chaos Sorcerer grabbed Johan's left arm roughly. "We are no fools, boy. Tell Haou that we are going to free him no matter what we have to do." **

**Chaos Sorcerer tightened his grip, and Johan thought his arm was going to break. Finally, Johan couldn't help it anymore and he screamed in pain. Finding that terribly amusing, Chaos Sorcerer smirked and released Johan's arm, fading back into the darkness.**


	2. Dreams and Reality

**Chapter 2**

Johan woke up and noticed that he was on the ground of the dorm. Johan couldn't remember how he got on the floor, but he felt something under his head. He looked up and saw the brunette staring down at him.

"Ah, Judai-kun, why am I on your thighs?"

The golden-eyed teen thought about it. "You see, I woke up to your screaming, and then when I decided to check up on you, you suddenly fell over and landed on me. So, I decided that the ground wasn't good for you, and that's why you are on my thighs."  
Johan was turning red, but he noticed that Judai was also red. He looked up Judai and saw how the brown-haired teen looked, thinking, "He is so cute." Johan then sat up across from Judai and met eye to eye with his crush.

Judai leaned forward and touched the emerald-eyed teen's cheek. "Johan-chan, what was your dream about?" Johan looked down; he really didn't want to talk with Judai about it right now. "Please Johan-chan; tell me about it." Johan was about to say it when he felt uneasy and let his hands cover his month. "Johan-chan, what's wrong?"

Johan dashed out of the room and bent over the railing, where he started to throw up. Judai went outside and saw what was going on, shouting, "Johan!" When Johan was finished, he turned around and sat down. "Are you ok?"

The emerald-eyed duelist looked up at the brown-haired teen and shook his head. "Not really, Judai-kun. I fell so tired."  
Judai wrapped his arms around Johan so that Johan's face was buried in Judai chest. "Johan-chan, please tell me what's going on, because it hurts me so much when I see that frightened look on your face." Johan dug his face more in Judai as Judai started rub Johan's back. The emerald-eyed teen shut his eyes and fell asleep in his crush's arms.

**The next morning**

Johan woke up the next morning and noticed that he was in Judai's bed. "What? When did I get into Judai's bed?" thought Johan as he rubbed his eyes. He turned his head and noticed the brunette sleeping next to him, which made him freak out. "Hey, Judai-kun?" The emerald-eyed boy started shaking his crush. Judai opened his eyes and turned to see Johan.

"Ah, Johan-chan, good morning."

"Judai-kun, why am I in your bed?"

Judai pushed himself up and thought about it. "Ok, you fell asleep in my arms." 'Which was cute,' he mentally added. "So, I placed you in my bed, but when I let go of you, you started to shake again. I thought you were having a nightmare, but when I grabbed you, you stopped. So, I decided that I would sleep in the same bed."

Johan couldn't argue with Judai's words. "Thank you, Judai."

Judai shook his head. "You already paid me back, so no thanks are needed." The brunette's smile warmed the emerald-eyed teen's heart. "Oh; by the way, Johan, where did you get the nasty bruise on your left arm?" Johan had questionable look on his face which made Judai understand that Johan didn't have a clue what he was talking about. "See here."

The brunette pulled up his crush's sleeve to reveal a big, dark bruise where Chaos Sorcerer had grabbed Johan. Johan didn't think that dream was real, but Chaos Sorcerer must have entered his dream to inflict pain upon him.

"No idea; I must have hurt it yesterday when I fell off the bunk," Johan lied; he had to so that Judai wouldn't worry. The brunette nodded his head, still unsure if Johan was telling the truth or not.

"Okay, then let's eat Johan."

"I'll meet you later; I have to take a shower."

"Alright, I'll save you a spot in the lunch room."  
Judai then left Johan and went to the lunch room. When he entered, Sho and Kenzan were already eating.

"Hey; Sho, what is for breakfast?" Sho and Kenzan looked up at their friend.

"Nothing really; it's just cereal, Judai-aniki." Kenzan replied because Sho's mouth was full with cereal.

Judai went to grab his bowl and sat down in front of Sho and Kenzan where he then started to eat as fast as he could, until he noticed that Manjoume wasn't there.

"Hey, where is Manjoume?"

"Oh, he's still sleeping," Sho said as he put down his bowl. "He got back late yesterday from the girls' dorm."

"So, he and Asuka were up late then?" Sho nodded his head. "I guess that they really like each other." Sho nodded his head, more slowly than the first time, and sighed. Judai saw Sho's reaction, and so did Kenzan.

"Umm, Judai-aniki, did you hear that Fubuki, Jim, and O'Brien are going to help us with the play?" Judai lifted his head from the bowl.

"What are they going to help us with?"

Sho was finally done feeling bad for himself. "Let's see; Fubuki and Jim are going to help us in the whole acting, and O'Brien is going to help as a stage hand, like building the set and stuff like that."

Judai was, once again, digging his face into the bowl of cold cereal. "So, Kenzan, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I told Asuka-senpai that I wanted to help in the stage crew, but I think she and the other girls have their own plan."

Sho shook his head while letting out a big sigh. "I bet the girls have something planned," he began. "Why else would they help us out? What do you think, aniki?"

Judai put down the bowl of cereal and looked at his friends. "What about, Sho?"

Sho and Kenzan had sweat drops on their foreheads as they sighed at their friend's cluelessness. Both of them knew it was impossible to keep Judai's attention, because if it wasn't about, dueling then he wouldn't pay attention at all. Still, the only one who could keep the brunette's to focus was Johan. They didn't know why, but the European was able to keep Judai's attention on him or on anything he said without fail every time.

Johan had entered the lunch room and walked to his crush and his friends. Judai moved down a bit, so that Johan could sit next to him, and Johan sat down and started to eat. Judai's eyes were fixed on his crush, which made Sho and Kenzan exchange looks.

"Umm, Johan, are you ready for this afternoon?" ask the light blue-haired teen.

Both Judai and Johan looked up. "What are you talking about Sho?" asked Johan. Sho and Kenzan pulled out their cell phones, and the pair looked at the phone and at the text message on them.

**Text message:**  
To all who are doing the play; we are going to announce who got which part in the play today. So, meet in Professor Chronos' classroom this afternoon. We hope to see you there!  
From, Asuka. 

The pair then looked at their friends again. "Wow, I'm surprised that they chose who's playing what in the play already. I thought it was going to take a while," said Judai while finishing up his cereal.

"Yeah, but the girls really wanted to help. So, it makes sense that they'd want something for themselves," Johan responded while eating his cereal as well.

"So, you think they have something planned too?"

"Maybe, but I'm not absolutely sure."

Judai put down the empty bowl and grabbed his lover's right hand. "Let's go somewhere, Johan." Johan, Sho, and Kenzan were surprised by Judai's outburst, but that didn't stop Judai from running out of the lunchroom with his lover in hand.

"Wait, Judai! I haven't even finished my cereal!" yelled the emerald-eyed teen.

"Hey, Kenzan…" The saurian boy looked at his small friend, "…do you think that Aniki loves to spend his time with Johan a bit too much?"

"It's not that Judai loves to spend time with Johan." Sho and Kenzan turn around and noticed that the cowboy duelist had said it.

"What do you mean by that, Jim?" asked Sho.

"What I mean is that Judai is in love and doesn't even notice it yet." The two friends had questionable looks on their faces, brought by the cowboy duelist's comment.

**Judai and Johan**

Judai and Johan were sitting on a cliff that looked out over the ocean.

"Hey, Judai-kun, why did you want to leave the lunch room so quickly?"

The brunette sat down on the cliff and took a deep breath, looking at Johan. "It was Jim."

Johan didn't know what his crush meant by that. "Okay…can you explain it a little bit better?" he asked as he sat down next to the brunette. The brownish-golden-eyed teen thought of words and lay on his back.

"I think Jim knows about us."

Johan looked at his loved one. "What makes you think that?"

"He always tries to confront me and nags me about it."

"I guess he just wants you and me to come out of the closet, Judai-kun."

"Yeah, but like I said last night, I'm not ready yet." The emerald-eyed teen sighed, causing Judai to sit up and see the look of disappoint in his loved one's face. "What's wrong, Johan-chan?"

"Well…I want people to know about us now. I mean, last night you said you would try, so why not today?"

Judai grabbed Johan's chin and looked into his eyes, and Johan couldn't help but be in awe by his lover's beautiful pools of golden brown."Johan, I want to make you happy, but please be patient for a while longer." Judai let go of Johan's chin and leaned in to kiss him. Johan closed his eyes and felt the pressure from Judai's lips before Judai let go of the kiss. "Okay, I'm thirsty; I'm going to get some sodas. You want one, Johan?" Johan nodded his head. "Okay, I'll be back."

Judai ran off, while Johan was left by himself. "Judai, I love you, but it's hard to tell you." Johan lay back and shut his eyes. "Judai…" whispered the European while he drifted off into sleep.

**Judai and Jim**

Judai made it into the lunch room with no one noticing and went to the back room; finding saw the soda in sight. Judai grabbed one Cream soda for himself and one Big Red for Johan before preparing to leave again. "I hope no one will notice..."

"Nope, but I would." The brunette turned around and saw the Australian blocking his way. Judai frowned at Jim.

"What do you want, Jim? I already told you there's nothing between me and Johan," lied Judai, but Jim didn't move. "Jim, move!" Judai said, more annoyed now, trying to move Jim, but the cowboy was barely budging.

"Listen Judai, this is not about you and your boyfriend for once." Judai stopped when he heard these words.

"Okay, you now have my attention."

"Look, since yesterday, Karen," Jim pointed to his reptile on his back, "has been acting weird. It's like the last time when Cobra was here."

Judai didn't say anything; he knew too well that it meant that someone was trying to do one or both of two things. One; someone was trying to gain duel energy or two; the dimensions were coming together again. "So, what do you think, Jim?"Jim crossed his arms.

"No idea yet, but still, be on guard. Okay, I'll let you pass now." Jim move out of the brunette's way. "I'm going to check on dino boy just in case." With that said, Judai went back to find Johan.

**Johan's Dream**

**Johan was on the Duel Academia's stage. "Why is this happening to me?" asked the emerald-eyed duelist. Thinking about the question, Chaos Sorcerer appeared right behind Johan.  
**

**"So, how's the little key?"****Johan's eyes widened. He slowly turned around and saw the duel spirit right in front of him. **

**"What do you want with me?"**

**"Like I said before, you are the key to bring our king back."  
**

**"Like I said too, Judai is not Haou; he is not that person anymore." Chaos Sorcerer just started to laugh out loud. **

**"What's so funny?"  
**

**"It's so amusing that you think Haou is not part of your lover anymore. Haou is a part of him and you are going to release him."  
**

**Chaos Sorcerer grabbed Johan's left arm again. "So please, tell Haou that we are going to do anything to get him back, even if that means we have to kill you."  
**

**The stage went black as Johan's screams echoed throughout the darkness.**

**  
**_**A/N: So sorry it took a while to update!  
Judai: Yeah, you better hurry up with the next chapter!  
A/N: Why? Are you worried about your Johan?  
Judai: (blush)...Yeah.  
A/N: Okay, I will update soon!  
Judai: So please, kind readers, send comments!**_


	3. Springs

**A/N: Man, I have to update faster with my stories.**

_**Judai: Yeah, you better, you left them with so many cliffhangers; I'm surprised that you are now updating this story!**_

_**A/N: I know. Still, I'm going to update this one and then update my Fubuki and Ryo one, and then I'm going to write two new stories! **_

_**Judai: I hope your updating streak lasts so that you update faster continually!**_

_**A/N: bows head low I know…**_

_**Judai: Okay! I hope you like the chapter! **_

**Chapter Three**

Johan suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, sitting up quickly with a dizzy sort of feeling. The emerald-eyed teen heard something drop behind him. He turned slowly and saw his crush standing there with his hand out. He looked down and saw the soda that the brunette dropped.

"Um...Judai-kun...I...um..."

Judai dove to the ground and hugged Johan. The emerald-eyed teen blushed so hard that the dizziness he felt became worse. "Johan...chan...what happened to you?" Johan was quite. "I'm so worried about you and you won't tell me why? Don't you think when I see you like this it also gets me sad?"

The emerald-eyed teen dug his face into the shirt of his crush. "Judai-kun…" Johan went quite again.

Judai sighed. "Ok, then let me tell you what Jim told me."

Judai told his crush how Karen was acting weird and how he thought that some sort of evil was about. "So he told me not do anything crazy and be on the lookout," said the brunette, as he still held his loved one.

The emerald-eyed teen looked at him. "Judai-kun ...I have to tell that what the dream was about..." Judai looked at Johan with a questioning look on his face. "See, since yesterday, a duel spirit name Chaos Sorcerer has been in my dreams. He told that he and some other duel spirit want Haou back, and I was a key to get him back." The European looked up to the Japanese teen, and to his surprise, the Japanese looked hurt. "Judai-kun, what's wrong?"

Judai looked at him, and he was crying. "Sorry Johan; it because of me that you were hurt. If I'd never become Haou, then this wouldn't be happening."

Johan wanted to slap Judai in the face; so hard that there was a red mark. "You're a fool, Judai; it's not your fault that you became Haou. Haou, as you told me, sounds like he was something inside of you and that you couldn't control him. Besides..." The brunette saw his crush's beautiful eyes start to water. "It was...my fault that you even went to that world." Judai stopped crying. "If you'd never come to get me back...then... you never would have gone though a horrible experience." Just then Judai jumped onto of the crying European. "Ju...dai...kun...?"

Judai leaned his face close to Johan's. "Johan...I went to that world because...I know that living here without you was meaningless...and I wanted to tell you this a long time ago." Johan was blushing, and he felt the Japanese teen's breath on his face. "I want you to be with me. Nobody else; I want only you." Judai slowly leaned closer, and he pressed his lips onto the emerald-eyed teen's soft ones. Johan closed his eyes and melted away in the passionate kiss, and in the words that his loved one had said.

After a while, they both let go. Judai got off of Johan, so he could sit up. "Now, Johan-chan, let's say that we're both at fault here." The European nodded his head.

"Judai-kun, when did you become such a genius?"

"I have to, since I have such a smart boyfriend." Judai smiled a big grin. Johan leaned on top of Judai. The brunette hugged his love. "So, Johan, how's the arm?" Johan had forgotten about the arm since Judai came. Really, it was hurting him more than it was the night before. He pulled up his sleeve and the mark from yesterday was bigger and darker. Judai grabbed Johan's wrist and looked at it. "Johan, what happened?"

The emerald-eyed duelist looked at the Japanese boy. "Remember what I just told you about Chaos Sorcerer?" Judai nodded his head. "Well, he had been grabbing my arm in the same place today like yesterday."

Judai was mad now. It was one thing to miss around with Johan, but to hurt him so much that it looked like he wanted to break his arm was to going too far. "Damn those duel idiots!" The European saw the gold-brownish eyes of his loved one darken. He was scared that Haou was coming out, so he pulled Judai's head down and kissed him. Judai relaxed as his lips touched the European's.

Johan finally let go of Judai. "Judai-kun, don't worry about it." Judai was about to protest, but saw Johan didn't want him to.

"Now what?" the emerald-eyed duelist asked. Judai jumped on Johan, which made him fall backwards. "Judai-kun?" Johan was stopped as Judai nuzzled his head into Johan's chest.

"I want to spend more time with you, but we have to go to the meeting now." The European nodded his head.

"That okay with me, as long as I get to be with you."

Judai leaned forward and kissed Johan's cheek. "I know," said the Japanese teen as got off of his love and stood up. "Let's go."

But little did they know someone was watching the whole scene and was very happy with it.

**Professor Chronos' Classroom**

Both the Osiris and the Obelisk girl dorms were in the class room waiting for the meeting to start. Judai and Johan were sitting with one another. Kenzan and Sho were two rows below them. Judai saw Fubuki who was on his cell talking to someone. Judai didn't have to guess who it was. O'Brian was in the back, but where was Jim? "Hmm; maybe he's not coming…" said the brunette.

"Who's not coming?" The couple turned around and saw Jim behind them.

"Nothing. Anyway, Jim; found out anything yet?"

"Nothing yet. Hmm...what happened to your faces?" Judai and Johan looked at one another and saw red marks. "Did you two have a fight?" joke Jim. The pair turned around so that Jim wouldn't see their faces turn red.

"Ok, everyone!" yelled Asuka so that everyone could she could get everyone's attention. "As you know, we have both the play and the cast already chosen." Every Osiris had shocked looks on their faces. "Also, some other girls and I have decided to be in the play. So that means I would not be the director, but don't worry; I have chosen someone with somewhat great leadership skill. Now everyone, please don't be mad; I have chosen Manjoume as the new director." The classroom was silent.

Manjoume came up to the front of the class. "Okay now, I don't want to hear any complaints out of any of you!" the black haired teen yelled to make sure the he wasn't interrupted by anyone. "Now, the play that the girls chose is _Beauty and the Beast_. Now, I don't want to hear moaning or anything from the parts. So when I call your name, come up here and grab your script. Ok, the first part, the tea cup Chip, belongs to Sho." Sho let out a big sigh as he walked down.

After sometime, the big and small parts were passed out. Kenzan got the part of Clockworths, Asuka had the part of Mrs. Pots, and Fubuki was surprised that his name didn't come up yet. "Okay now we have three parts left. They are the big ones. Before I announce this, I just have to say that Fubuki can't be in the play."

Fubuki fell down. "Why not!?"

Manjoume looked at his blond girlfriend. "Well nii-san...someone called me saying that you wouldn't have time to."

Fubuki look at his sister. "Who would say such a thing?" Asuka pointed to the door behind her brother. The chocolate-haired teen turned his head and saw the indigo-eyed pro-duelist. Fubuki turn backed and said, "I think that's a good reason," before he then got up quickly and ran into the arm of his love.

"Fubuki, are you glad?" asked Ryo.

"Of course, but why are you here?"

"Well, you and Sho were both talking about it, so I wanted to spend time with you." All the girls swooned at the pair. The boys thought it was weird.

Fubuki waved good bye, "I hope you guys can put on a great preference. Break a leg." The couple left the classroom.

"Well, that was sweet and cute," said Judai as he and the rest of the class went back to what they were doing before the little love show. The raven haired boy looked at the blond, who was shaking her head.

"Okay," said Manjoume. "Now back to what is important. Okay, the first of the three last ones is the main evil villain, which is Gaston." All people were looking at Manjoume. "Linda, you have the part of the villain." Linda came down with hair back behind her.

Johan looked at her. "Yo, Jim, what's her story?" The Australian looked at his friend, and even the brunette looked at him, both wondering what he meant.'

"Ok, let's see. I heard that she was in a car accident before she came here. See, both her and her parents were driven during a badly raining day. The winds were so strong and they couldn't keep the car straight." Jim lowered his head. "That's when the car hit a truck. Her parents did survive, but here's where I found it interesting. The doctors didn't think that she would live, let alone walk and talk again." Johan look back at her. She looked back and noticed the European looking at her. She just gave him an evil smile, and he moved back some. "Why do you want to know?"

The emerald-eyed duelist just shook his head. "I don't know, but I just can't trust her. "Judai looked at his love.

Manjyome looked around. "Like I said, the girls chose the play and the parts, so don't get mad, cause the main leading man and the part for Beast is no other then... Judai Yuki!"

Judai turned his head around. "Say that again, Manjyome."

The raven haired, rich teen just stood there. "You heard me, now get down here and grab your script!" The brunette sighed as his went down to get his script. He looked back at his love, and saw him smile at him.

When he reached the bottom, Asuka pulled him towards her, "Hey, Judai, you have to wait here until our co-actor comes down." Judai nodded his head. _"Wait, did she just said 'actor?"_ thought the brunette as he looked at his friend. "Okay now, before I say the main part, I want to tell you that practice will start in one day. So those who have parts, read them over and get an understanding of your character. Also, try to memorize your lines. Also, if you all look in the back of the script, you will see that this is a musical." The last part made every one mad. Judai lowered his head. He knew how to sing, but never in front of anyone had he before.

"I really don't care, but this is what the girls want. Now, the final part and the part as Belle is Johan Anderson." Johan looked at Manjyome, Jim started to laugh, while Sho and Kenzan looked at one another. The rest of the room was of boys making noise and the girls swooning even more than when they did with Ryo and Fubuki. Johan got up and slowly walked down. He reached where his brunette was and looked at him. The couple sighed, and Asuka took a quick picture. The two looked at her.

"What? If the girls are going to make the costume, then we'll have to make sure they match you." The blond walked away and took the lead. "Okay, then we'll see you on the stage in one day. Also, those who don't have part will get them one day. Now take care. Meeting is over."

The whole room got up and was talking and leaving the room. Judai and Johan just stood in the same place. "Aniki?" The brunette looked down and saw the light blue haired duelist. "Are you going to eat or go back to your room?"

The brunette closed his eyes. "I think..." he opened them again, revealing their gold-brownish tone, "I'm going to show Johan where the hot springs are. So..." He grabbed hold of his love's right arm, "I'll see ya later Sho." With that said, he ran out.

Kenzan and Sho exchanged looks. "I think Jim was right about Judai." The Dino teen looked down at his little friend. "I think Judai might be in love."

**Judai and Johan**

Johan wrapped around Judai as they walked through the forest. "Judai-chan, I thought there was a hot spring at the academia."

The brunette looked down at those emerald eyes of his loved one. "I know, but I found this one awhile back. Not even Sho knows about it." Johan smiled at his love. Judai stopped at a fork in the road. "Okay now, Johan, don't let go of me." The emerald-eyed teen looked at him with a cute, questioning look. Judai smiled and lifted Johan up. Johan blushed red and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. Judai went straight forward and dropped down. He jumped down from rock to rock. Johan closed his eyes when he noticed that they were jumping down. The golden-brownish eyed teen managed to get to the bottom of the cliff. Johan opened his emerald eyes and saw the hot spring and that the sun was setting and made the water look beautiful.

He then looked over to Judai, who was now taking off his clothes. Johan turned red, but look at his loved one's body; examining his abs, and the muscle. _"He's just so beautiful and perfect."_ thought Johan_, "Not only his body but what's inside of him too. Judai Yuki._ Johan was snapped out of thoughts when he saw the brunette taking off his pants. Judai looked up and saw Johan stare at him.

"Hey, Johan-chan, I don't mind taking my clothes off in front of you, but you better take yours off in front of me too."

Johan looked at Judai's face. "Oh, I see." Johan took off his shirt and vest. Judai look in awe at his love's body too. After the clothes were off, the couple got in the springs.

Judai grabbed the emerald-eyed teen's right hand and started to rub softly. Johan couldn't help but to let out a moan. The brunette noticed it. "I take it that you are enjoying this then."

"Yeah; I really love being with you, Judai-kun." Judai stopped and went closer to his loved one and wrapped his arms around the European's thin waist. Johan blushed, "Um...Judai-kun?"

"Johan, I told you before I can't help myself..." Judai moved his face closer Johan's, so that their breaths could be felt by one another, "…when I am near you." Judai placed his lips on the emerald-eyed teen's. Johan closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around the neck of the Japanese teen. Then, he felt the other teen's tongue asking for entrance. Of course he allowed it in and they fought for dominance. Judai was too much for Johan. The brunette moved his hand down to Johan thighs. The emerald-eyes teen felt dizzy again and he couldn't keep on kissing his love. He pulled away. "Johan-chan? What's wrong?" Johan wanted to answer, but he felt himself fall in darkness. He saw Judai yelling something, but he couldn't make it out. Then, everything went black.

_**A/N: Yeah, I'm done with this chapter.**_

_**Judai: What happened to my Johan? **_

_**A/N: I guess he fell asleep.**_

_**Judai: But we almost did "it"**_

_**A/N: I hate to say, but someone else is going to have Johan before you can…**_

_**Judai: WHAT? WHAT?**_

_**A/N: But that's going too far in the story. Besides, next chapter is really about the other couple. **_

_**Judai: Like what pairing?**_

_**A/N: Blizzardshipping and may be Fossilshipping. But I not sure with the Fossilshipping. Hey, how about we let the fans decide?**_

_**Judai: Ok, so please kind readers; please review and comment. To find out what will happen next, and also to see what pairing you decide to be next. **_


	4. Lust is in the Air

_**A/N: Okay it also been a year since I updated this stories and to those who are still fan of Yu-gi-oh GX and who still waiting for me to update. Also we find out what other pairing going to happen in this story.**_

**Chapter 4**

Johan felt a gentle wind move his bangs back and forth. He opens his eyes and notices the gold-brownish teen with a fan in his hand, and look back at him. "Ah Johan-chan you are okay," smile happily at his boyfriend, "I knew the hot spring was too hot for you."

Johan sat up and notice that he and Judai and back at the dorm. "Judai-kun, how did we end back here?"

"Well when you fainted I quickly got you out of there, and put back on your clothes and piggy back you here."

Johan went rose red about imaging Judai doing those things. Then he notice that he was in his pajamas. "Um… Judai-kun…" the brunet looks back up at his beloved, "Why am I in my pajamas?"

"Oh that," smile the Japanese teen, "See cause I quickly change you back I didn't have a chance to dry you off, so your clothes got wet to I change you into your pj's."

Johan garb the sheets and pull them over his head. "What…Johan-chan is there something wrong?" The sheet shock no. "Then why is the sheets are pull over your head."

"Cause they can."

"Johan-chan either you remove them or I will do it myself."

"I like to see you try."

Then Johan felt the bed gain some weight. Judai grab the sheet but Johan was not going to give in so easily. The burnet try his hardest to remove the sheet the covering his love, but seem like the emerald-eyed teen was determine not to let his beloved to see his face. Judai decide that force is not going to work on Johan, so he took a different approach. Suddenly Johan felt the burnet's hand around his stomach, even though the sheet was the only thing that was stopping Judai hand from actually touching him, it still made Johan blush madly. Then he felt the burnet head resting on his shoulder. "Now Johan-chan," said in a gentle voice, "can you please remove this sheet so I can see your cute face." The sheet move in a no answer movement. "Then can I ask you why." It still shook no, and now Judai was getting upset. "Fine I try force that didn't work, then I try to be nice but that didn't work either. That leave me with no other choice." Judai hear a the European's sallow hard and slow. Judai didn't know why but this brought a smile to his face. Having fun with Johan just was too good of a filling and he wanted to keep on miss with his crush. Even if was to the point of making him cry in pain.

Johan felt Judai's lowering it self more into his neck, making really hard to keep what ever cool he have left. Suddenly he felt the sheet get wet and he felt his love one lips starting to suck on his neck. The burnet hold the emerald's head with one hand, while the other hand around other teen stomach move in a circularly movements. Johan was starting to breath hard and shallow. Judai notice, part of him wanted to continue and take it far, but he know that Johan have a rough day. So he slow retreated his lip off his lover neck. The emerald-eyes teen felt Judai's movement of retreat he was glade, but he couldn't not admit that he wasn't enjoy Judai's action. He remove the sheet that cover him. The burnet finally understand why his love cover himself. The once pale soft face was now ruby red and sweating. Judai took in the face of Johan. The face of his love made him love him more and with in him he give into the want of taken Johan for himself.

With out warning Johan was force back down to the bed. Judai lean his face on to the other teen's neck and starting to kiss it. Johan try to move Judai off of him but he could, do the lack of sleep and what took part in the last minutes made him weak. One of Judai's hand took hold of both of Johan's hands and force them above the European's head. While the other hand started to undo bottoms of shirt for the pajamas. Johan started to make panting noise, those sound made Judai kiss harder. The shirt was undone and now his hand was moving down to low half of the other teen body. "Ju…Judai….Judai-kun…," said in a low and shallow voice, "please…stop…" Judai look up to the other teen. The face was more red with more sweat coming down with in seconds. Johan felt the golden-brownish teen's hand remove from his stomach area. Judai left himself over the European's body, both his hand was now over Johan's head with his hands make sure that they stay there. Judai move in close to the other teen face. Inch by inch, until Johan felt his lip lock on to Judai's. Johan close his eye, while Judai deepen the kiss. Johan felt his tongue brush against Judai. Judai move his back to look at his love. Johan slowly reopen his eyes. Both of the teens eyes meet one other. "Johan-chan," said in a low voice, "I won't go any far if you don't want to. That the only reason why I am stopping now, but just say the word and I will continue." Johan didn't know what to say, he wanted to stop, but this felt so good. "No…"said in gentle voice, "I want… you to…. keep on… going. I want… to be… yours Ju…Ju….Judai-kun." Johan could keep his eyes open. He felt himself falling back to sleep. Judai remove his hands and got off of Johan. " He smile at Johan, _"So cute" _thought Judai, _"he try to stay up for me." _Judai lean in, lifting up the emerald-eyes' teen bangs and kiss him on his forehead. Judai move into the bed. He grab hold of the other teen body and hug him. "Goodnight, my Johan-chan."

_**Meanwhile **_

At the other and of the island was the cowboy duelist, looking for his reptile friend. "Karen!" he yell hoping that she might hear him. _"Damn it,"_ he thought to himself , _"it because of what been happen on this island." _Dark hair teen look thought the brushes. He stop when he heard something behind him. He didn't move knowing if it was Karen then she not acting like herself and she would attack him. With a warning something pounce on Jim back. It wasn't Karen it was something bigger. Jim was pin to the ground with his hands force behind his back while his back was killing him with pain do to the amass amount of weight on it. "Damn… it," Jim was able to see who have attack him. It was no other then the dino duelist Kenzan. "This… is…not…good…" said the black hair teen ran out air, "Dino…boy…get…off!" No matter how much Jim demand the dino duelist didn't get off. Instead it was the exact opposite, Kenzan apply more pressure to the other duelist back. Making Jim yell out in pain which made dino duelist let out a laugh. "He enjoying this," thought Jim, "and there nothing I can do."

Jim felt Kenzan moving towards his neck. He felt the other teen breath touch him. He didn't know what was happen. Then it hit him, **"**_There no way," _he thought, _"Kenzan can't like me." _HE was going to yell again to get him off, that was until something come out of the brushes and attack Kenzan. Making his hold of Jim to break. The dark hair teen turn around and saw that Karen had come and now attack Kenzan. Both of the Kenzan and Karen wasn't going to back off. Jim know this could lead to one other been badly hurt. "I…have…to…stop this…" he said while try to gain some breath. He stand up the best that he can, and he went forward and kick Kenzan. He kick him in the ribs causing him to fly and hit the nearest brushes. Jim turn and quickly cover Karen eyes with his handkerchief that was around his neck. The tall teen was breath hard, he manage to walk to the nearest tree. His back hit the tree trunk and he slid down to the ground. He was trying to stay wake but he couldn't hold on anymore. "Stupid … dino … he … to … weak … letting … his …D.N.A. …. control … him.." Those were Jim last words before he fall sleep.

_**Meanwhile (yeah I like saying meanwhile) **_

At the Obelisk Blue dorm, Fubuki was looking at through the window of his bedroom. He was looking at the almost full moon. The moon light cascade over him he was to deep in thought to hear the door open and close. He felt the arms of his love wrap around his waist. "What are you think about?" said Ryo as he lean his head on Fubuki's shoulder. The brunet move his hand and touch the blue teen's hair.

"I…just…don't know what to say." Ryo was surprise with that respond.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Ryo notice that Fubuki wasn't himself. That he was less out of energy then he was this afternoon.

"What wrong with you?"

"I should be the one to say that to you."

"What?"

"Lately it seem that you been avoiding me."

"I come here to be with you. So how can you just say that."

"You don't look me in the eye and not once have you kiss me since you come back. So please tell me what I did to make you so distance."

Ryo was silent, he remove his hands and head from Fubuki. The chocolate hair teen turn around and saw the other teen looking down. "Ryo," he step toward dark blue teen but he move back. "Ryo, I…" Suddenly Fubuki felt Ryo push his lip on to his. His hands force to his sides by the other teen. He close his eyes try to make sense what going on in Ryo head but he couldn't think. Cause the kiss felt different to him. The chocolate eyes teen broke the kiss.

"What wrong Fubuki?" The brunet notice the tone in his love voice, it was cruel tone.

"Ryo?" he said in a frighten tone.

Suddenly he was down to the bed force, his hands above and was been strap down to his own headboard. Once Ryo was done with that started to undo Fubuki's clothing. "Please Ryo don't do this," their was no respond, "No, Hell Kiser please don't," he said with a sad tone. Ryo look up and Fubuki was right. The once kind eyes were cold and hard. His expression was that of a lust look. "Oh Fubuki-chan, you were the only one who can tell the different between me and Ryo." Kiser move his hand under the burnet's shirt. Fubuki shiver by the movements, "Plaese don't…not again." Kiser smile and move up to look a his capture his beloved's face. "Why not you were so good last time." He whisper in the other teen ear. Fubuki close his eyes tightly, trying not to rethink of the past events. "Hmm…it look like you don't won't to. Should I tell or show you? Both way are good but I prefer so show you." Fubuki felt the other teen move his hand down to his pants and started to undo then. He started fight back but Kiser slap him and grab hold of his hair. "Oh Fubuki-kun, it so cute when you think you can stop me." He remove Fubuki's pants and the rest of his lover clothing. "Now Fubuki-chan," Kiser said sitting on him, "last time it was easy to remove all your clothing but this time you are awake. Well see how strong I am." Fubuki felt Ryo start to rib his jacket and shirt off. "Now that the Fubuki-chan I remember. Just like the good old days." Kiser started to kiss Fubuki neck while Fubuki trying not to give into him. Kiser's hands were move up and down Fubuki's bare chest. The chocolate hair teen couldn't help it any more. He let of a moan, he heard Kiser laugh, "So you do like it, or is it cause I look like your poor Ryo-kun." Fubuki didn't say anything. "Hmm it must because of the first one."

"No," Kiser look up at Fubuki, "it cause I love Ryo not because I like you doing this." Kiser was angry, "What a stupid move!"

Fubuki felt his leg been force open. Fubuki close his eyes but nothing happen. He slowly open and look down at the blue hair teen. He was looking down, "Ryo," the teen look up and to a great relieve his eyes were soft looking again. "Ryo." Fubuki said in a happy tone. Ryo move up and untie Fubuki hands. He went to Fubuki's desk and grab Fubuki's pajamas off the chair. "Please go change," Ryo voice low but Fubuki heard him. Fubuki went into the bathroom by the time he come out Ryo was gone.

Fubuki calm in his bed and started to cry. _"Damn it, I thought he figure that I can put up him and Kiser, but I guess he think that I hate him." _Fubuki lay down and close his eyes. He remember Kiser words, "'Just like last time' yeah but last time he didn't change back until it was over." He pull cover over his head and try not to remember what happen last time but it was to late.

_**Flashback**_

_The duel was over and Fubuki just lost to Hell Kiser. His life point hit zero and he was to weak from using the darkness power. The darkness made him too weak, even keep his eyes open. Hell Kiser went up to him and lifted him up and carry him away from the volcano. "Wh…at…are…you…pl…an…ing…to…do," said the chocolate hair teen in a weak and low voice. Kiser made an evil smile and brunet saw a look of lust in his eyes, "You lost, and now you have to be punish for thinking that you can go against me and win." Fubuki fall out consciousness, Kiser lift Fubuki head to his cheek. "Don't worry Fubuki-chan you are the only person I would this do." _

_Fubuki's eyes lid open slowly, still unaware what was going on. He try to move his arms but he quickly realize that he was unable to. Both arms were tie to his back and that his clothes were gone. He try to move the rest of his body but he was still to weak from using the darkness. "What going on," he said in his weak voice. "Where am I?" He look around and notice that he was in his old room. Back at the banded dorms He heard the door open and close, he move his head and saw it was Kiser. "Well you been out for awhile." Fubuki gave him a angry look. "What the hell Kiser ,what going on?" Kiser smile as his walk forward and lean over Fubuki. His face was close to the chocolate teen. His breath was touch him, "Fubuki do you know that Ryo made me to stand up for him when he duels. I am stronger then him and I know every about him." Fubuki was shock and Kiser saw his face. "I know that you were his treasure and that he want to be strong so that you didn't have to rely on the darkness. I was surprise though to see you ready to duel your love." He wrap his arm around Fubuki head. "You even went to use the darkness to try save but you didn't realize that he have made me and I am not darkness." Ryo lifted Fubuki's head and kiss him fearlessly. Fubuki fill the other teen tongue forcing into his month. The dark blue eyes move his hand down and rub brunet's chest. Kiser lift his eyes and saw chocolate teen face. His face was sweating and he look so flush, but he notice the tears forming into eyes. "What wrong my beloved? Are you sad cause it not truly Ryo who touching you," he laugh, "or are just to happy to have me touching you." _

_That was it, Fubuki lift himself the best he can to look at Kiser. "I don't love you. I love Ryo. You may look like him but I still love Ryo. I don't care want you do cause I still love Ryo no matter what and I'll have him back with me and you'll be gone!" Kiser punch Fubuki in the stomach hard, Fubuki cried in pain. Kiser flip Fubuki over. He felt his hair being pull by Kiser. "I'll show what happen you think you can talk to me like that!" yell Kiser as he let go Fubuki hair and move one of his hand down until touch Fubuki's length. Fubuki felt Kiser stroking it and rubbing it. Fubuki let out cry and the more he cry the hard Kiser went. Fubuki felt himself coming to, that when he Kiser stop. Kiser pull Fubuki's hair to see his face. It was red with tears coming down and sweat falling after. His eye were half way open. His breath were heavy and sallow. To Kiser he look helpless but this wasn't enough. Fubuki felt his lower half raise to do Kiser arm. Then he felt something enter him from behind. "NO…..please…..don'tttttt!" yell Fubuki as Kiser enter more. Fubuki felt Kiser's hand touch him again and this time Kiser let Fubuki come to. Fubuki cry in pain. _

_The rest of the night Fubuki cry in pain until he fall unconscious._

_When he woke he notice that he was in his room and wearing his pajamas. He look up he saw Ryo face, it was so sad looking. "Ryo" said Fubuki. The blue hair turn his head. _

"_Please don't, look at me." Ryo turn and Fubuki saw tear trilling down his checks. Fubuki raise his hand and brush the tear away. "Ryo, I love you and with Kiser I can handle him."_

"_Handle him, look what he done to you. You been asleep for a day."_

"_It okay." said Fubuki while getting up, "Kiser, he have you emotion but he use your emotion to control you. So please stay with me."_

"_How can you ask that? After what happen he… no I rape you."_

"_I am a fool you should know that by now."_

"_I…I… have to go." Ryo stood up and start walk but Fubuki grab his sleeve. "Fubuki you shouldn't …."_

"_Say that you hate me then!"_

"_What?"_

"_Say it then I can let you go but if you don't then this relationship is not over. I keep on calling you, falling you, and chasing you. I don't care if Kiser do this again. It okay cause I know that you want me." Ryo grab Fubuki shoulders and kiss softly on the lips. _

"_You a fool," Ryo spoke, Fubuki look up at Ryo and smile, "You can call me, but for the mean time please give me a chance to control him. I'll come back to you, I promise but please to see your face would hurt me." Fubuki shook his head. Ryo lift Fubuki and place him back into his bed. "I have to go so please wait."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Fubuki remove the covers and look up at the moon. "Ryo you come back but I guess it was too soon, but I not going to let you go again."


	5. Time Away

_**A/N: Okay here my newest chapter for Culture Fest Chaos. Okay I don't have a Beta Reader so I begging the readers don't make comments saying my grammar is bad or spelling is off. Just read it how it is. So for Shinioni Dangerous With Coffee who send me a message for an update of this story this is for you. ^^ Hope you like it.**_

_**Also a quick review.**_

_Italics__** means Thoughts.**_

**Bold**_** means dream.**_

**Bold**_** and **__Italics__** mean flashbacks.**_

_**And **_**Bold, **_**with **__Italics, __**and **_underlines_** mean me talking.**_

_**Now that taking care of here the story. ^^**_

**Chapter 5**

The sun was raising casting shadows for the trees, rocks, and the dorm rooms at Duel Academy. The bright light shone through the cracks of the blinds of Judai's room. The rays hit the sleeping European. He slowly opened his eyes and felt something soft underneath him. He lifted his head and saw the brunette sleeping soundly. Johan's breath was taken away by the Japanese teen's lovely expression. He extended his hand and touched the other teen's cheek. It was warm and more softer then he thought it would be. He removed his hand but was stopped by Judai's hand. "Johan-chan your hand is smooth," he moved the other teen's hand back to his cheek, "Did you have a goodnights sleep?" Johan nodded and smiled which made Judai happy to see. Both teens sat up, "Okay Judai-kun lets take a bath, eat and study our lines."

The brunette nodded his head and wrapped an arm around Johan, "I always like taking a bath with you Johan-chan," he said in a chirpy tone.

"Wait…wait…I never said we are taking a bath together. And why do you make it sound like we have done it more than once."

"Yeah you did, and we did take a bath yesterday."

"Th…that…that was different, and I fainted remember." Judai grabbed Johan's hand and pulled him off of the bed.

"More the reason to take one today." He led him out and to next door.

"Wa…wait…wait," Johan said, trying pull out of Judai's grasp, "Judai isn't this Rei's room?"

"Yeah but she's going to stay with the other girls and help out with the play. So I asked her for a favor. So…" he opened the door and pulled Johan along. He dragged him into the bath room. It was large, with a big bathtub. "Lets take a bath together." The golden brown eyed teen smiled at his crush.

"I…would…like…to…"Johan was cut off by his cell phone in his pajamas pocket.

"Hello?"

"**Hey oh Johan," **it was Rei voice at the other end, **"sorry to call you so early but we need to you come here."**

"What for?"

"**Um…to get your costume the right size. To be honest its very hard to figure out without you in the picture, so can you please come here now?"**

"Okay I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked at Judai. "Sorry but they need me right now. Also I need to get new clothes so its best if I go back to my dorm room."

The brunette sighed, "Okay but you have to promise we'll do this again okay." Johan smiled back at Judai and nodded.

Johan left Judai and went back to his dorm room. Judai got ready and went down stairs for breakfast. There he only saw the light blue haired teen. "Hey Sho," he said as he sat down and looked around, "Where is Kenzan?"

"No clue, he didn't come this morning and I haven't seen him lately."

"Hmm maybe he had something to do."

"Yeah, hey aniki can you help me with my lines."

"Sure, I also need help with mine."

"Uh, what happen to Johan?"

"Ah the girls needed him so he went." Something in the back of his mind told him that he hated them. That only he wanted Johan and nobody else should take him away from him.

"_That's right the girls shouldn't have taken my Johan away from me. Besides I had him where I wanted him. Yesterday he passed out with both of my advances."_ Judai felt something inside of him which wanted him to go and kidnap the European from the girls.

"ki…aniki…aniki!" shouted Sho which made the golden-brownish eyed teen snap back to reality.

"Sorry Sho, what were you saying?"

"I just got a text from Manjoume saying there won't be practice until tomorrow, so we have time." Judai notice the sigh of relief from the smaller teen.

"Yeah Sho, lets get to practicing, so then Manjoume won't be having a cow over the luck of brain we seem to have." Sho nodded his head. So the two teens went off to study their lines.

_**Meanwhile (yeah the meanwhiles are back ^^) **_

Johan was in his dorm room, changing into his normal clothes before he went to the girl's dorm. He tried to make sense of what happen to his and Judai's relationship. Before it was just friends, but now it was going too quick. Changing in front of one another, touching one another, kissing the other teen, and now it seemed like they were really getting close to… sex. He shook his head to get rid of the blush. He closed his door and headed off. _"Judai is the only person I have been close to, beside my parents. I like him more then I do them. I just want to be with him…but" _he stop himself in his tracks and hung his head low, _"I didn't like how last night … still it felt so good." _He started to walk again. "_Is it bad of me to think that me and him could be together? Even after school ends. I even decided to stay the rest of the school year here. Just for him. Now…now…our relationship is closer then when we first meet." _He past the lake, the way to the back of the girl's dorm. He stopped and stared into it. His refection was how he felt. Confused, lost, and uncertain. He slapped his cheeks with his hands to knock some sense into himself. _"Right now what I need to think of is…" _he pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, the bruise was still there and hurt more than it did before, _"even though I didn't have the strange dream it still hurts. Maybe it means that they are close." _He rolled it back up and took out his disk. "But you would protect me when Judai is not around. Right?" He heard his disk's voice, they responded in their happy and agreeing tone. He smiled and headed for the back doors.

_**That Afternoon**_

Jim open his eyes slowly, they scanned his surroundings. "The nurse's office?" he thought as he tried to get up. Suddenly he felt a sharp feeling in his back. He noticed three things; one, his hat was gone, two his rib cage was in major pain, and three that Karen and Kenzan were no where to be found. He heard the door open but was unable to see past the curtain. He could make out that, who ever it was had heavy shoes and big feet. The curtain slid open and it was the dino duelist with some food on a plate. "Well if its not dino boy," said the Australian in his cherry tone.

"Jim aren't you suppose to be asleep."

"No, not when you and my best friend are acting crazy."

"Uh…," Jim noticed the blank stair.

"Judai didn't tell you did he?" The teen shook his head. "I guess I have to, because of the love sick idiot." Jim's tone change to an unpleasant one.

Kenzan gulped, _"Damn he's angry…Aniki where ever you are just be happy Jim can't move so well."_

_**Somewhere in the forest**_

Judai let out a big sneeze. "Are you alright Aniki," ask the glasses wearing teen.

"Yeah, I think someone was just talking about me."

"Let get back to the studying."_**Back at the Nurse's office**_

"And that's why you and I were on the ground in the forest?" The dark teen nodded. Kenzan tried to get a handle on what had happened last night. "Then…I AM THE REASON YOUR RIBS ARE FRACTURED?" he yelled in a nervous voice. Jim let out a chuckle which made the dino duelist blush. "What's …so funny?"

"Its you," the teen had a questioning look on his face, "really it is nothing compared to losing an eye." He placed a hand on his bandaged eye. "Besides I found out something about you."

"Really," sounding less confused then he really was, "what is that?"

"You like me don't ya Kenzan?" he smile as he said it.

Kenzan's face was now all red. So many thoughts ran across his head. The same question kept repeating itself. "How did you find out?" He put up a nervous smile, "What do you mean?" he stumbled over his words, "I have never thought about you in that way.""Really?" Jim said while trying to sit up. "I…expected…" Kenzan noticed the trouble Jim was having and help him up. "Thanks," his smile made the dino boy blush. "Now back what I was saying. You pounced on me remember?"

"So that doesn't mean…" Jim put his hand in front of him.

"Not done yet. You pounced on me because you were…trying claim me as your own." The Australian's voice was clear to Kenzan.

"WAIT! How do you know, just because of that?"

"Let's see I've been studying dinosaurs and reptiles since I was five years old. So I think I would know when they want so make one their mate."

Kenzan looked away not wanting the raven haired boy to see his face. Both teens were silent for a long time. Kenzan was still trying to think of a way out of this and Jim was wondering what going on in the dino boy's brain. "You know…" said Jim who was tired of waiting for the muscular teen to make his move. "I…really…don't mind." Kenzan turn around and saw the other teen looking away now with his arms folded. "It not like its one sided. Also I am not like Judai who won't admit that I like or even love some one." The raven head turned his head to hide his blush. Then the he felt a rough hand grab a hold of his chin. Suddenly he felt something press down on his lips. His eyes widened when he noticed that the dino duelist was kissing him. Kenzan pulled away finally after a couple of minutes, and then started to laugh. "What's…so funny… dino boy."

"Your face is so … well … cute … its all red." He said in between laughs. Jim tossed his pillow at him. "Hey it's not my fault. Its just I've never seen you act so childish."

"Where's my hat?" he said in an annoyed tone. The dino teen handed the raven haired teen's cowboy hat. He put it on, "So where's Karen?"

Kenzan pointed down, "She is under your bed. She woke up at the same time I did. So we only had to carry you. To be honest, you're really light."

"Really then why did you lose to me?" his voice was back to its normal cheery tone.

"Maybe my dino self likes it when you win. Probably to see that cute smile when you do."

"And I was thinking you would be shy to talk about our new relationship."

"Me too, but I look at you and I feel that it would be alright to be with you."Jim was struck by Kenzan's words, "Well… so dino boy does have a smart side."

"It shows up once in a great while."

"Let's eat and then study our lines. Its really good that both our lines are together."

"If you say it like that then I'm starting to think that the girls knew what they were doing." Both teens stopped and thought about that then laughed.

"Well I guess we got play by the girls rules this time."

_**That Night**_Johan was sitting in the main living room of the girls' dorm. The usually clean and neat dorm was a mess. Lot of nails, hammers, and measuring tape were every where. Clothes, fabric, and thread were on the ground and stairs. It seemed like the girls knew what play they were doing ahead of time. The setting for the play was already done just needed paint. "Man, I knew that trusting girls would be bad." The door opened, and Manjoume came in carrying many papers in his hands.

"So you're still here?" He nodded his head. "What do you still need to do?"

"Final touches, they're almost done, but…" Johan looked down at his shoes.

The black haired boy didn't want to ask but he did, "Whats wrong?"

"Um well I still haven't see it and I've been worry about that."

"Then begin to trust girls when it come to clothes. Also don't tell me lies."

"What do you mean by that?" The European flashed a fake smile.

"Fine you don't have to say the real reason why you are upset." He was about to leave but then stopped, "Wait you've been here all day right," he nodded saying yes, "Well I wonder what's going to happen?" Johan was about to ask what he meant then he sound of the ticking clock was getting to Johan. His whole day was gone. A day to spend with Judai was gone. Still that was why he was so upset. It's just Judai, he laughed at the thought, he loved spending endless hours with that brunette. The way they just talked about dueling, their duel sprites, or even what the liked about each other. Right then he realized how he felt.

"_I can't believe I didn't know it sooner. I must…"_ his thought was interrupted by Asuka and Rei who were walking up to him.

"Sorry for the wait Johan," They handed him the costume for his part. "Now if anything doesn't fit right, let us know," Rei smile, "Also can you please tell Judai his will be ready tomorrow."

"Okay," he was about to leave when Rei grabbed his arm, "Whats wrong?"

"Well I did all the work and I want to see it on you." She pushed him into the bath room.

"Now put it on!" her voice echoed through out the dorm. "Also I'll be staying here until the play is done." she and Asuka left Johan to be.

The emerald eyed teen sighed. "There's no way to face girls on even or odd grounds."

He started to remove his normal clothing and shoes with the exception of his underwear. His placed his clothes on the sink. He put on the knee high socks, that were turquoise with white stripes. "Wait I've seen these before." his thoughts were as he unfolded the dress. He quickly put it on wanting to hurry to see Judai. The dress stopped at his knees, it was turquoise with long white sleeves and really fluffy at the surkit part. He was trying to zip the part put couldn't reach it. He opened the door to see if any of the girls were near to help him. He was about to walk out when he saw Linda. "Um…Linda could you help here." She smiled and step in the bathroom. The black haired girl helped Johan with the dress. "So Linda how your costume going?"

"Oh it done, so now I am working on Judai's"

"You're making Judai's costume?"

"Yes, I have time and I'm done with my lines."

"Wow you are good."

"Oh no, I didn't have too much to remember so it was easy. Plus the girls knew what the play was before the boys."

"That's true, I hate to admit it but you girls win against us."

"Oh so we win do we?" she smiled, "Do you need help with the bow?"

"So that's what it is for."

Linda went behind Johan. She lost footing and tripped, causing Johan to fall forward and knock his clothes and every thing else into the snick. "I'm so sorry Johan, are you okay?""Um…" rubbing his head, "yes nothing but a bump on the head." The glasses wearing girl got up and helped the turquoise haired teen up. Johan looked in the sink, "oh man my clothes aren't so good." They were covered in soup.

"I am so, so, so sorry Johan. I must have tripped on the floor. I really don't have good balance."

"It's okay, but what am I suppose to wear now?"

"How about what you have on now?"

"I have to ask Rei, she did made it after all."

"Okay let's go ask her, but first let put the bow and hair band on."

Linda tied the bow (not tripping this time) and Johan put on the hair band which was the same color of the dress with white trim it and white bows along the bottom. Linda opened the door and Johan stepped out. When they walked into the living room lots of girls saw him and were either giggling, pointing, or commenting on how cute he looks. They saw Asuka, Rei, and Manjuome talking together. They stopped when they saw the European."Wow Johan you look so…cute," said Asuka, "Even more so then some of us girls.""I agree Johan, I did a great job on it but you really make it look ten times better."

"Shit if you were a girl I'll be mad at Judai having such a thing as you for a girlfriend."

Johan was blushing like crazy, "You got it wrong me and Judai are just friends."

"We know," all four said, "You guys are just friend not boyfriends." Johan blushed even redder.

"Anyway Asuka-senpai," said Linda adjusting her glasses, "and Rei-san can Johan-kun please take this home while wearing it?"

"What did you do this time?" said Rei in annoyed tone.

"Nothing but trip over my own two feet and take Johan with me and made his clothes fall into sink with soup inside."

The three sighs, "Are you sure you're even human? I mean you trip all the time and sometimes over nothing," said Asuka, "Still," she looked over to Rei, "its up to you,"

"Okay, I really don't mind besides, this way he can get used to it. Just make sure not to ruin it"

Johan agreed and said his goodbyes. "Okay now that he gone," Asuka pulled out her cell phone, "Hey Sho, get him over here now."

_**Meanwhile (I love saying meanwhile)**_

Sho closed his phone, "So was that Asuka, Sho?" ask the golden-brownish eyed teen."Umm yes. She wanted to say that you and me have to get over there now cause…." he crossed his arms, "They have yours and my costume ready. So lets go right now." he was pushed out of his room.

"What's the hurry? We could get it tomorrow."

"No!" he yelled causing Judai's ears to hurt, "She said 'get it now or you'll wear nothing but underwear.' So lets go"

"Okay, man girls are pushy aren't they."

"What do you expect?" So the two duelist went off to the girl dorms.

_**Meanwhile (its such a useful word)**_

Jim was trying to get up, "and where do you think you are going?" said Kenzan as he stood to help him.

"I got to get to the girls dorm." Jim stood up, fighting off the pain.

"What for?"

"A confession of love." Jim look at the dino duelist, "To find out, you can with me."

_**Meanwhile (It is two words in one)**_

Johan left the dorm rooms. He passed by the lake and stopped. The reflection of the moon

cascaded over him. He looked around and saw plants around the lake shine by the moonlight. "Wow," his eyes grew large when he the fireflies. "I've never see them before."

_**Meanwhile (can't have enough of it)**_

Judai and Sho were walking on the path to the girl dorm when the light blue haired teen stopped. "What's the matter Sho?"

"Oh I just forgot something in your room so I have to go back and get it." He ran off before the brunette could stop him.

He decided to keep on going forward. "I better hurry up, so I can see my Johan-chan." He made it to the lake where he stopped. The sight was breath taking. There in the moonlight was Johan. The reflection of the lake shining in his eyes. They had such a wonder in them. Johan was so far in his thoughts that he didn't notice Judai standing behind the brushes was the gang. "See, what did I tell you," said Rei, "Tonight is perfect."Asuka sighed and nodded her head. "Still I am sad I lost against Johan-kun, they do make such a cute couple."

"I've been saying that since I first saw them duel," said Jim while he and Kenzan just entered the gang. "Let see what Judai and Johan are going to do."

"They are beautiful huh."

Johan turn around and saw Judai. He blushed deeply, "Judai-kun what are you doing here?"

"To be honest I forgot it as soon as I saw you." He went to his side to look at the fireflies.

"If I remember you said you've never seen them before. Right?" The European nodded his head. "What do you think?"

"They look like something I never seen," Judai put his arm around Johan's waist, "I glad I get to see them with you. It's much better with you, Judai." Johan closed his eyes and let the moment sink in.

"You costume looks cute on you." Johan opened his eye and look up at the brunette.

"Johan-chan I just have to say…" They turned to face one another. The Japanese placed his hand on the European's shoulders. "I think of you every minute of the day. Since I met you, my life has been wonderful. When I lost you, I was willing to do anything to get you back." They leant close to one another. Inch by inch their faces got closer to one another.


	6. A Full Moon Surprise

_A/N: Okay finally an update of this wonderful stories. (claps and more claps) This chapter is for Shinioni ate the strawberry. Why because I been getting P.M. from her. ^^ So ladies and some gentlemen I give you the Culture Fest Chaos chapter Six. Please enjoy. ^^ __Okay this is chapter is not beta read. So please no comment on my grammer or spelling. Cause I know english is not my best langue so please no review with that comment. ^^_

**Chapter 6**

Johan felt the Judai breath on his face. His knees about to give weight because of the passion he felt. Judai move more closer to his love one, while the others all watch waiting for the kiss to be. All expect on long black hair girl who just open her cell phone. "Now," she said in a whisper. Not even a centimeter away from one another lip out from the lake Chaos Sorcerer appear. In a slit second the duel sprite ran towards the couple and grab Johan, and made his way into the forest passing the gang.

Judai didn't waste anytime, he ran right after them. He pass the gang not even noticing them. They notice the aura around the burnet and it wasn't good. Linda just stood there, and smile a wicked smile. Thinking to herself, _"It was too easy." _They didn't have to say it they chase after their friends.

_**In the Forest**_

Johan tire to break free of Chaos Sorcerer grasp but to no hope. He look up at his capture. "What do you want from me?" Johan yelling at the duel sprite. The monster just smirk.

"Humans are just so forgetful. You going to get our king back and this time he not going to turn back because of some meteor or kindness from friends."

"Even if Judai turn back to Haou he just going to kill you."

"It a sacrifice but I willing to do it." Johan was about to say more when he notice the direction to where they were heading. The European only remember it cause of the Japanese told him once. It was were Judai enter the sprite world. The place where the bond between the two worlds met.

They where almost to the clearing when they heard. "Neos attack Chaos Sorcerer." Suddenly the sliver alien appear right in front Chaos Sorcerer. He punch the sorcerer, making his hold on Johan weaken and dropping the turquoise hair teen. "Flame Wingman grab Johan and bring here. Right next to me." Johan turn his head and saw the brunet stand there with his duel disk out. The hero monster grab Johan and dodge Chaos Sorcerer attack. Neos grab hold of the sorcerer and attack with his one of signature moves, but the monster still stand with damage. Flame Wingman landed next to his master and gentle kneel down and let the turquoise hair teen get off.

Johan look at Judai who doesn't look please. "Foolish sprite," Johan got a better look at the Japanese boy. His eyes were the cold golden eye of Haou. Chaos Sorcerer notice this too and kneel down before his king. "I sorry sir."

"Oh you said 'I sorry'," Haou just laugh, "Right I suppose to for give you, but like I would. You really piss me off." Johan just stood next to Judai frozen with fear from his love. "Here I thought you were the smart one in that group of duel sprites idiots. I guess I was wrong." Haou look at Johan, "Well my dear, it up to you."

"What 'up' to me?"

The golden eyes teen place his arm around Johan's waist and pull him close. Haou cup the turquoise hair teen's chin and made Johan look at him. "Well Johan-chan I up to you whether or not he lives of course. He was the one you have been harassing you. It only make sense to have you chose." Johan glare at the other teen. "Be happy I even letting him have the chose of life. Cause it you he get his chance. So my love what your answer."

Johan look at the duel sprite then back at his supposedly love.

"You should know the already know the answer Judai-kun."

"It Haou, and you too kind hearted for your own good." He turn his head and look Chaos Sorcerer. "You live for now, but even get close to him again without my permission again and off with you head in a matter of speaking." The duel sprite nodded his head.

"Now what are your orders my lord."

"Go back and tell the rest of you idiots and…hugh" Haou let go of Johan. He garb his head in pain. "Damn brat you can win for ever." With Haou still have control with walk toward Johan. He garb hold by the European's shoulders. With out warning Haou stole Johan lips. Johan try to push Haou off. "What isn't just what you wanted…to…night." Judai's body fall limb in Johan arms. Johan look were Chaos Sorcerer was but he was gone. Judai's monster both return in the duel disk.

Johan fall to the ground, still holding his love. His knees gave weight. "Haou was to much," he said, "and lustful too." Johan felt Judai body moving. "You awake Judai-kun."

The burnet head nodded yes.

"Are you okay Johan-chan," the turquoise hair teen nodded yes. "Good sorry about what happen."

"You were aware what was happening."

"Yes I far in to let him have control but enough to know what going on." He look up at Johan his eye were sad. "I sorry he put you through that."

"It wasn't nothing that I…" Judai quickly shook his head.

"He is to much for you alone. I sorry that he stole a kiss from you." Johan blush, the burnet notice the red. "Why are you blushing? Don't tell me you like it."

"Well it still you and well… I can't help it Judai-kun," Johan whine the last part which made Judai smile.

"Aww you just to look to cute." He hugged the European teen.

Johan was going to protest when the rest of the gang come out the brush. They look out of breath. "Hey guy what up?" Judai said while waving.

"What up?" Manjuome sounded piss. "We were just about to ask you guy but it seem like you guys are about to make out." The couple look at one another. Judai was between Johan legs with on of his hands on the other teen thigh (which was about to go under Johan's dress) while the other one on the ground. For Johan, he had a flash look. The kind that look like when the uke boys about to have sex with the seme. Both teen look up at one another and turn red. Asuka, Rei, and Linda took out their phones and camera and took picture before the teens move way from one another.

"So what happen here," said Jim.

"Well it a long story."

"Do it look like we care."

_**Osiris Dorm**_

Judai and Johan tell the gang what happen and what been happening for the last couple of days. They all hit the couple and saying why keep it a secret and then turn on Jim who Judai rat out say that he knew all this time. They didn't hit him only cause of his injure back.

"So today you went Haou. So dose that mean they got what they wanted?" said Linda while clean her glasses.

"Well I don't think so. Only cause I fought back and gain control again. So it was a hollow victory I guess."

"For who? You or them." Asuka said in a depression tone. Which turn the hole room gloom fest.

"Well at the very least we should all be able to use are cards to help and now they on our world and terms." Kenzan said in a positive attitude, which every agree. "So what now?

"Let just get through the play then we can deal with them." They all look at Jim. "At the very least they come here let show them a play to remember. Also Johan I think it the best if you have some guarding you at the most." Johan couldn't disagree.

"Who do you suggests them."

"Well nii-san and Ryo-kun aren't helping with the play. I go ask them now." Asuka, Rei, and Linda wave good bye and went off.

"Would that be enough?" said Sho.

"You know your brother Sho. Beside he and Fubuki is an unbeatable pair," Judai reassure Sho.

"Okay folks I best to be going." Jim got up and left.

The room went quite. Judai look up and said, "Hey Kenzan?"

"What aniki?"

"Isn't Jim's back is really burse." The dino duelist nodded yes. "Then he shouldn't be walking right?"

"Oh course he couldn't even get up out of bed. I had to help him walk too. Why?"

"Oh cause didn't Jim just left."

It took a couple of moment to let Judai's words sink in. Then when they notice what Judai was saying. Kenzan got up and ran out the door. Both Sho and Manjyome shook there heads and left saying good bye.

"I hope Jim okay?" Johan sounded concern for his friend.

"Don't worry Johan. Just like me, he have some for care for him too." The brunet smile. "Beside," the teen got but and started to look through his stuff.

"What are you look for."

"This," Judai turn towards Johan and the turquoise hair teen heard a click sound. The Japanese teen was holding a camera. "Let have fun Johan-chan." Johan realize that he was still wearing his costume.

_**At the Obelisk Dorm**_

Asuka was pounding on Fubuki's door. "Nii-san open your door." No one answer. Asuka pull out her extra key. She open the door, "Wait here." The girls nodded their heads. Asuka step in and notice Fubuki bed. "Nii-san are you awake?" The cover nodded no. Asuka just sigh, "Hey I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it little sis?" She heard his in a sad tone.

"While it a long story?"

"Then start to tell it." She notice the her big brother wasn't in a good mood. Still she told him was been happen. "So can you an Ryo-kun please watch over Johan?" Fubuki was still under the cover.

"Why can't Judai. He Already near him 24/7."

"Well if Judai near then Haou might show up and we don't want that."

"I don't know that sound nice to me." Asuka had it, she remove the cover and saw her brother face. His eyes were puffy, his cheeks seem to be wet, his hair was a mess, and he didn't seem all there.

"What happen to you nii-san."

"Nothing just Hell Kaiser having fun again."

"Hell Kaiser? But I thought Ryo have his other personality under control."

"Well I guess not. Look I help you sis if you just don't ask anymore about me and Ryo okay." She was going to protest but she didn't want to push him to far to get depress. So that darkness can take him again.

"Okay but you better make sure that you and Ryo would be able to work together without trouble." He nodded and then she left.

He went back down on his bed. He grab his cell text Ryo. Telling him what been going now and Asuka request. Then he place it back on the nightstand. "Damn…" his thought went back to that after noon.

_**Flashback Begin **_

_Fubuki was getting out of his bathroom. He woke up late cause of not getting any sleep until 3 a.m. He didn't notice the dark hair teen lay on his. Until he look up. Fubuki look at him and sigh, "So it's Kaiser." The other teen nodded yes. His ice cold eye scan Fubuki clean and hot body. _

"_Little Ryo been so sad lately. I guess my action yesterday left him in a slum. So I decided to be in control for today at least." The chocolate hair teen notice the lustfulness in the eye of Kaiser. Fubuki step back when Kaiser got up from the bed. "So Fubuki-chan was I was looking through your stuff and guess what I found?" The chocolate eyes scan his room and his eyes widen when he notice what his suppose lover found. "That right your deck." The indigo hair teen pull out the darkness deck. Fubuki felt the power coming out from his deck. _

_He quickly ran to the door but was stop by Kaiser grasp. The dark blue eyes teen right arm was wrap around the right arm and thin waist of the other teen. Fubuki was yank backwards and his back touch the firm chest of Kaiser. Kaiser rested his head on Fubuki's right shoulder. "Now come Fubuki-chan lets," Fubuki felt the hand that was warp around him started to move downwards on his body, while Kaiser capture his lips. The chocolate hair teen started to make muffle sounds. The indigo hair teen remove his lips and started to kiss his Fubuki's neck line. Fubuki couldn't help it he started to let more of his moans out, which in turn made Kaiser smile. "Yes that right Fubuki-chan let your lustfulness know to me and to the darkness. Let it consume you." while saying that his free hand pull out Fubuki's deck again. He place it in the chocolate eyes teen free hand. The dark aura surrounded the teens. "Yes this way both of us can enjoy this more." He release the other teen and turn him around. The once kind and gentle eyes were now have a cold darkness and lustfulness to them._

"_Hell Kaiser Ryo," his voice was cruel and taunting, "You haven't change," he wrap his arms around the other teen neck. _

"_I was bored, so can you show me a great time."_

"_I guess I could." _

_Fubuki lean in and kiss Kaiser who in return deepen the kiss. Fubuki arch his back as Kaiser enter his month. The indigo hair teen start touch the chocolate eye's nipple. He felt the other teen twitch by the touch but still continue even going to pinching them. While his other hand made it way to the enters. Fubuki tense up but then relax, " So my lustfulness Fubuki-chan do you want to it on the floor or bed." Kaiser started suck on the other teen neck. Fubuki smile and motion to the bed._

_Fubuki's back hit against the soft bed. He felt Kaiser crawl over him until they met eye to eye. Both were ice cold and lustful. Kaiser kiss him long and hard, while his right hand start toy with the chocolate hair teen's length. His hand start to rub it know to well the that the other teen was close to coming. Fubuki felt the each tug that indigo hair teen made. "Kaiser….I…going ….to…" before he could finish the chocolate teen come. _

_He felt his body felt over. He back facing the cold blue eyes teen. His lower back up in the air. Kaiser bent over start to kiss Fubuki's neck while one of his finger enter. Fubuki let out an cry as Kaiser start hit the spot. His second finger start to work it way in. Fubuki grab hold of the sheet tightly when the fingers hit his spot. Then the filling left as both finger were remove. Kaiser stop kiss and potion himself behind Fubuki. He ram himself in Fubuki. Fubuki let out a satisfied scream which was music to Kaiser's ears. This continue until evening end._

_Both Ryo and Fubuki gain back control of their bodies. Ryo was on top of Fubuki. Fubuki's legs were resting on Ryo's shoulders while Ryo was in Fubuki. Both had an breathless look to them. Ryo got up and quickly got dress._

"_Ryo please wait." Ryo didn't even turn around._

"_What?"_

"_Why are you leaving?"_

"_Cause once again I lost control and this time Kaiser step it up by having darkness take control of you." He slam the door behind him._

_**End of Flashback**_

Fubuki heard his cell phone go off. He remove his cove and saw Ryo's text message. Say okay he well do it. But what made Fubuki smile was the rest of the message. Say that he was sorry but he would like to get Kaiser under control with the chocolate eyes teen help.

_**Back at Osiris**_

There were clicking sound coming from Judai's dorm room. "Come on Johan look more cuter." Johan sigh as Judai continue to take pictures. Johan was beg by the burnet in taking picture while he in his costume. He already did deferent style of picture but nothing to sexy, that was the European only request. Finally Johan hear the clicking sound stop. Johan look at Judai who was shaking his camera. He sigh in relief know that he was done with this. "Okay Judai-kun I think it time for me to leave." Judai look up at his love one.

"What now but it too late to go."

"Judai I have to change out this and at least go get clean clothes."

Something in Judai didn't want to be separated with his Johan. "What about the duel spirit they going after you so don't you think it would be dangerous if you by yourself. You don't even have your deck."

"It would okay Judai beside I doubt they come after me when they know that you are here."

"Yeah right if I not near you they will attack you."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do, I use to command them."

"Haou did, not you Judai-kun. Please I have.." his hand reach the door knob, "to go." He turn the knob and about to open the door. When Judai's foot slam against the wooden door shut. Johan turn around and yell "Jud…" he stop mid way when he notice his Judai's eyes. "Haou." Judai eyes were the evil golden ones of the king. A smirk went across Judai's face.

"That right my beloved."


	7. Ukes and Semes

_**A/N: Okay here the next chapter of one of my stories. I going to update faster for two reasons. One I just going to post, cause even though I have a beta reader, it just take to long to get it back. I know she have school, so I just going to try my best as to read them over. Still I think it going to have lots of errors. Two is because I using my laptop (it fix again) I do my best writing on it. Also it give me more time to tape. **_

_**Also please don't make any comment on my grammar or spelling. I really hate getting those review. ^^**_

**Chapter Seven**

Kenzan help Jim into dino duelist own room. "Kenzan why can't I just go back to my own room?" pleaded Jim. He place him down on his bed, Jim look up at up at him. "Come on let me go back."

"No way, it too far for you to go there." He across his arms and look down on him. "Especial when your back in the contention as it is now." He smile big and the Australian couldn't help but to agree with him.

"Fine you'll win this time, but I really okay." The dino duelist let out a laugh which made the fossil duelist raise an eyebrow. "What so funny?"

"I laughing cause you were just so… well cute… trying to walk when you couldn't." Jim look away pull his hat down try to hide the blush in his cheeks. Kenzan notice the reaction of the fossil duelist., which he thought was cute too. He went up to him and pull off the hat. Jim look up and saw the brown orbs of the dino duelist. "Now it time to sleep. Then tomorrow we see how to help Aniki and Johan." Jim smile and nodded yes.

Kenzan was on the ground while Jim was on the bed. The Fossil duelist just was thinking what the heck was going on. Not only with Johan and Judai, but with himself. He was falling for the dino. the one who wanted him too. Still he wonder if was Kenzan was just acting on instinct or like him.

_**Judai's Dorm**_

Johan's eyes look in the dark gold ones of Haou. The brunet bent down and kiss Johan on the lips. Johan shut his eyes and try to push the other teen away. Haou grab hold of his arm and put them to his sides. He push Johan against the door. Johan try his best to stop Japanese teen's action but it was no use. Inside he started to fill his body heat increase. He manage to pull his head away. "Ju…Haou…please stop this." The golden cold eyes look at him and smirk.

"Now why would I do that." Remove one of his hand from Johan's side and move it under Johan's dress. "When you already so hard from my kisses." Johan blush hard, noticing that Johan guard was down he quickly push Johan to the ground. The emerald eyes teen felt Haou on top of him. The burnet teen move his knee up between the turquoise teen's legs. Johan let out a grasp which in turn made Haou please. "Now my beloved. We can do this two ways. I can do what Kaiser dose to his panther or we both can enjoy this. So which one do you please?"

The emerald eye close his eye and thought about it. Haou knowing that it would take some persuasion for Johan willing to give in. He lean over the other teen body. He started to kiss the teen neck. Johan started to breath harder. "I…," he said in a small voice, "I would…"

"Sorry my dear can't hear you." He move his head so that his golden eyes were seeing into the emerald ones.

"I …give," Johan said in defeat. He could help it he was already to come just because it was his lovely Judai.

"Now that good." Haou started to remove Johan clothing but then stop as he was about to unzip the dress. Johan was felt Haou move his hands and grab the teen's chin. "I do love you." For the first time he saw Haou's eye sadden. "I really don't want to this to you." Johan look at him and his face was disappointed. "I also know that in good time you would love me too. That why I don't want to be like the horny idiot Kaiser." He remove himself from Johan and help him sit up. "Johan why did you give in just now."

"Why?" Johan thought Haou's action were not as he expected from him. By now he thought he would have been necked and the golden eyes teen forcing him to do something that he not willing to do. Instead Haou was just asking question of Johan's action just now.

"Was it because I am your Judai."

"I…guess that about right," Johan said looking away.

"Really well that not good," Johan look at him as he got to his feet and look at the window, "Next time I ask you, you better be sure that you like me. If it for the same reason as now then I won't hold back!" his voice was stern and cold. Johan got up and he didn't know why but he felt sorry for Haou. "Now I think Judai wants to come back." He went up to Johan and grab his chin. He softly kiss the turquoise hair teen on his lips. "Tell him I won't be back for a while." He let go and sat down on the bed. "But he better not call for me cause if he dose I won't let him back in." He close his eyes and fall down on the bed.

Johan close his eyes and thinking what just happen here. He look at his crush and thought he just so cute sleeping. He decide just to change out of his costume and get to bed. Before something else happen tonight. He come back in and saw Judai still sleeping under the sheet now. He slip in and laid next to the brunet. "I wonder if Haou really bad.

I never met talk to him. But.." he kiss Judai's cheek and laid back down. He close his eye and quietly when to sleep.

_**Kenzan's Room**_

Jim woke up for three reasons. One he couldn't move his hand which was behind his back. Two he something was wrap around his mouths so he couldn't speak. Third something was on him which was very heavy. He open his eyes and saw Kenzan on top of him. He quickly try to speak but only sound wear all muffled. Jim realize that Kenzan use the bandage from his left eye to warp his hands up and his orange scarf was the bondage for his mouth. Kenzan which was dino mode was just done removing shirt and pants of the fossil duelist. Jim felt the bid hands by his side. Kenzan start to sniff Jim's body. The Australian felt the other teen sniff at his feet which tickly him. He try to kick him but he grab the other leg and started to sniff it too. _"What the hell is he doing?"_ thought Jim. Then the dino teen started to sniff upward. Now Jim was filling uncomfortable and turn on for some reason.

Kenzan then start to move bypassing the teen's cock, Jim felt somewhat disappointed. He continue sniff Jim's body by going starting at his stomach. Jim was breathing in and out slow as he felt the other on top of him. He felt himself started to get hard. Kenzan's face was right in front of Jim. The dino duelist smirk at Jim. He lean in closer and lick left eye. He felt the tongue over the artifact eye. Kenzan hands went into the dark black hair and then warp around his head. He pull Jim head up and lean it back so that his neck was showing to the other teen. He bent lower and open his mouth. His sharp teeth bit down into Jim's left side of his neck. Jim screams were block out . He felt his blood trail down his shoulder and Kenzan lick it off. Jim was breathing hard while Kenzan licking the wound clean. Jim rested his head on the other teen's shoulder. He suddenly felt the other teen stop licking. He felt the other teen's hand move behind him and undid the tie. Jim quickly move his hands and remove the scarf around his mouth. "Kenzan…" Jim said still in pain.

"Um Jim…what did I …just did?"

"First garb my clothes." Jim said while warping the bandage around his left eye again. Kenzan handed him clothes. Jim quickly put them on and while telling what Kenzan's dino side did. Kenzan help him bandage his neck.

"So I bit you?"

"Yeah any idea what that means?"

"Yeah…" Jim head the worry in his voice.

"And?" Jim raise his eyebrow.

"That…well…" Jim move his hand telling to get to the point. "That I clam you as my mate." Jim pause for a moment. Then Jim kick Kenzan off the bed. "What that for?"

"I tired and I really rather talk tomorrow about this whole mating thing and what dose it have to do with me." He pull the sheets over him.

"Wait you don't mind?" Kenzan said as he laid his head near Jim's head. "I mean if it was me I would have left and never talk to me again.

"Look," He turn around and face Kenzan, "I know fully well that it was going to come to this. I just glade that you didn't try to mating with me with out permission. Now dino brain go to sleep." He turn his back to Kenzan. The dino duelist smile and laid back down to sleep.

_**Morning**_

Knock…knock…knock…. Judai woke up at the banging at his door. He try to move up but he saw the Johan sleeping on his chest. He smile and ran his hand trough Johan's hair. "Judai!" He heard Fubuki's voice coming from outside. "We coming in." The door open and the chocolate hair teen and indigo hair teen walk in. Judai notice Fubuki expression and it wasn't pleasant. "Um…hi guys." Fubuki just shrug and Ryo sigh. Johan open his eyes.

"Judai what going on?" Judai pointed to Ryo and Fubuki. "Oh hi you two. What going on?"

"We hear to pick you up Johan." Fubuki smile but everyone can tell that he was in a bad mood.

"Okay but isn't early."

"Asuka said that they going to have practice early. So both of you hurry up. Me and this idiot," he pointed to Ryo, "would wait to outside." He march out side and Ryo sigh and fallow the mad teen.

Both Judai and Johan look at on another. "Do you know what that was about." Johan ask Judai who shook his head no.

"Hey Johan what happen last night?"

"Um nothing. I guess you got over heated last night. You fall asleep and I help you get into bed." He smile and Judai expected the answer knowing something was up. They quickly got ready and Johan grab his costume and the two went outside.

Fubuki grab Johan and started to walk a head. Judai look at Ryo, "Okay. What up with him?" Judai said as he and Ryo fallow behind.

"Well last night I text him saying that I want his help with Kaiser." Judai nodded his head. "Well that wasn't me it was Kaiser. I tried to tell him that but he just think that I just backing out. So he really mad at me."

"Well why not just have him help you?"

"Let see. That would lead to Kaiser raping Fubuki more worst then it have been." Ryo stop in his track and thought about what his other self would do to the chocolate eyes teen. Judai notice Ryo turn red.

"Okay I get it. I guess that can't be help. Still I think Haou did something with Johan."

"Great now you too."

Fubuki and Johan was walking. Fubuki already told Johan what was going with him. "So Fubuki, I can see why you hate Ryo right now but you know that he dose it to protect you."

"I not do not hate Ryo, but now Ryo's action. I know that, still it seems like that he don't believe in me."

"I didn't think about that way."

"Oh well I just playing with him right now just to see how dose fill like. So what about you have Haou try anything with you?"

"Well…" he stop and thought about last night, "he did…" Before Johan was about to say the rest when he saw Jim and Kenzan. "Hey Jim and Kenzan wait up." The two teen stop and wait for the rest. Fubuki grab hold of Jim and started to walk pass Kenzan. Johan wave hi and catch up with Fubuki. Kenzan look at Judai and Ryo.

"Okay what going on here Aniki?"

"Ryo got Fubuki angry. So I guess Fubuki want just to talk with ukes." Ryo sighs knowing Judai pointed out the main points.

"So Kenzan," the dino duelist look at the older teen, "Have you done any to Jim yet?"

"If you mean losing myself to the other me?" Both the older teen nodded yes. "Well if that it then it a yes." He said in a bright attitude that both Ryo and Judai look at him with disapprove eyes. "Well…I mean Jim said last night I went dino and …"

"He tie my hand behind me with my own bandages for my eye, also he cover my mouth with me scarf. Then he started to sniff move whole body and lick my left eye. To finish it off he clam me as his mate." Jim said to Fubuki and Johan. Both look at on another.

"Are you okay with what he did?" ask the chocolate hair teen.

"Sure, I mean I can't stop what his dino mode did. Beside I just glade it wasn't worst."

"That true," Fubuki said in an understanding tone. "At least your boyfriend unstand that you can take care of yourself!" He yell high enough so that Ryo could hear.

Judai and Kenzan saw the Ryo was getting mad. "Well at least Johan and Jim understand the I can see you hurt!"

Fubuki stop and so did the other two teen. "Really it seem that you protecting yourself then me!" He said not even turn around to face Ryo.

"Do you really think you can stop him?" Ryo said with a musing tone. "If I counting right it him three you zero! Now tell me if you can handle him again. Cause it look like that he winning!"

Fubuki was tremble under the pressure. "At least I can control myself and not a horny freak!"

And the straw that broke the donkey back. "Fubuki you really think that your other self is so great! Then have him fuck you instead!. Cause I not for looking for someone who can even handle himself!" Fubuki turn around with a tearfully face. His eyes were already red and his face was wet. He pull out his duel disc and put in his deck.

"I summon Red Black Dragon." The black dragon was summon to the field. What was wrong it was real summon. "If you think that you can to better then dodge this. Red Eyes attack Ryo!" The dragon fly into air. He open his mouth and fire ball come out and aim at Ryo."

"Cyber Barrier Dragon block the attack." The metal creature block the attack protecting it master, Judai, and Kenzan. "What the hell Fubuki!" he was about to say more but saw the sadness in his chocolate big eyes. "Fubuki…I am" he could even give an answer.

"That it Ryo." He said in a clam but hurtful voice. "I am done with this."

"What do you mean?" Ryo hoping that it not what he think.

"As for you and me…we are done." Ryo was shock. "The only time I be with you is to protect Johan, but other then that then I not going to be with you no long. This way you can protect me from yourself. Hope Kaiser can find fuck toy." Fubuki just turn his back and started to walk again. Red Eyes become a flash of light and landed in the chocolate hair teen's arms. Both Johan and Jim ran right after him.

As for Cyber Dragon it just went back to the deck. Ryo was still,, he just turn around, "I think that Johan would be okay with you guys are around. I have to go get something. I met you guys later." Ryo walk off both of the younger teen look at one another and start to head toward the others. While Linda whose in the tree top witness the whole thing.

"Wow who would have think that those two would break up. Well it just make it a better story." She pull out her phone can press a number. "Hey duel idiots. I just wanted to know that if the main events is still as plan." She nodded her head. "Okay good. You guy were right about humans. They have better love scenes." The long black hair teen close her phone. "Well be get back and play the costume making teen." She left up a bag and head toward the school.

"Um Fubuki," ask Johan. Fubuki just look at him and the European knew that he didn't want to talk about what just happen. "Well…" his emerald eyes look at the brunets hands. "Why do you have an egg," he said quickly.

"Red Eyes turn into this. I guess he didn't want to go back. So he decide to be in egg form. I guess." Johan look at closely. "Oh yeah I forgot here you deck Johan." He pull out the gem beast deck and handed to the turquoise hair teen. Johan smile and Ruby appear.

"Ah Ruby did you miss me." The cat like beast rub against his master neck. "I know I won't leave you guys alone again."

"So that Ruby," said Jim petting the ears of purple duel sprite. "I nice to met you."

"That right you guys never seem him before."

"True nice to met you Ruby, I am Fubuki and this is Red Eyes." He hold the egg up Rudy. He sniff the egg and then try to bit it. Fubuki quickly remove the egg and Johan pull back the cat. The three laugh as Judai and Kenzan finally reach them.

"Well it took you guy away," Jim said in a mocking tone.

"Say that Judai. It was his duel sprite." Kenzan pointed at the Wing Kurbiho. "It was keep on trying to pull Judai in the trees."

"Really I wonder why he was doing that?" They look at the brunet whose shook his head. "Oh well."

So the five went to the school and enter the auditorium. The five were surprise in how much they got done. The sets were painted and now was being right into place. Manjoyme was ordering people around, while Asuka was helping some of the Orise Red with there lines. The group didn't see Linda appouch behind them. "We work fast uh?"

They turn around and saw the glasses wearing teen behind them. "But I guess we was more then ready to help you guys out." She smile big.

"Yeah, so you got here late too," said the golden eyes teen.

"No I just forgot your costume then I trip a couple of time." She let out a laugh. "So come on you four got to get down there." She look at Fubuki. "You can just look around for anything out of place. But I expected that Ryo-kun would have been here."

"He have get something," Fubuki said in a low voice. "Still he would be here soon."

"Okay well come on." She grab Johan hand but then Ruby bit her. "Ow."

"Ruby be nice." He grab his friend. "Sorry about that he usually more nicer then that."

"Don't worry I guess I should grab Judai's boy friend then." The two blush red. Her eyes narrow at the Ruby. _"Stupid rat, I get his master for that stuns." _She took a deep breath, "Okay now let get going. This time she push them from behind. Fubuki sigh and started to look around.

"Finally," Manjyome said in a bossy tone, "Okay everyone" he yell in a megaphone. The whole student close their ears.

"Manjyome!" yell the blond girl, "I told you no megaphones. Also we all right here." She grab the megaphone and toss behind her. "Now everyone Judai and Johan are here. So we…" She stop when the black spiky hair teen tap her shoulder.

"So we start with the songs and then we start at the beginning." The student had there eyes on their director. " We have lunch at 12 then back continue were we left off until 8." Every let out sound of disapproval. "Yeah we the first one at this island who put on a play. So we going to do this right. Also it not like we going to be dueling." Even though they hated to admitted he was right. "He pull out a list. Johan you first up." Johan sigh knowing that Manjyome would yell again. "What song?" The onyx eyes scans the paper, "Start with Belle the very first song but just sing your part." Johan got up and a little nervous and stand center stage. He turn around to face the empty seats. The European took a deep breath. The some of the Osiris red students and Obelisk blue girls got their instrument and got ready for their mark. Rei whose was the maestro look at Johan who nodded his head. She raise her arms and then lower them. The musicians began to play the intro. Everyone eyes on him as he began to sing.

_Little town, it's a quiet village_

_Every day like the one before_

_Little town full of little people_

_Walking up to say_

………He waited for the music to play over the villagers.

_There goes the baker with his tray, like always_

_The same old bread and rolls to sell_

_Every morning just the same_

_Since the morning that we came_

_To this provincial town_

… … … The music play once again and Johan waited.

_There must be more than this provincial life1_

… … … Again they play for the theme.

_Oh…isn't this amazing?_

_It's my favorite part because…you'll see_

_Here's where she meets Prince Charming_

_But she wont discover that it's him_

_Till Chapter Three_

………He waited for the music not wanting to go ahead of the music.

………This time he waited longer.

_There must be more than this provincial life?_

………His part was finish, he look over at Manjyome whose was holding a pieces of paper which say continue to Belle Reprise.

………Rei made a quickly glance at the director and saw the paper. She nodded and made a single to band to play the next song.

_Madame Gaston! Can't you just see it?_

_Madame Gaston! His little wife_

_No sir! Not me! I guarantee it_

_I want much more then this provincial life_

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere_

_I want it more than I can tell_

_And for once it might be grand_

_To have someone understand_

_I want to so much more than they've got planned._

Johan finish singing, we turn his head and saw everyone with mouths open. Judai began to clap. "That was great Johan," he ran up and hug Johan, "Who would have guess that you can sing that well." Johan blush red. The rest of the crew and cast went up and started to give Johan props. Say that didn't even know that he could sing, what an amazing voice he have, or how much they want to hear him sing again. Manjyome went up to Judai.

"Well slacker what do you think of him."

"I think that I am more in love with him, if that even possible to begin with."

_**A/N: Yeah I got done. Sorry if some of you expect more passionate scenes. Still that just make the next chapter more better. So hopefully it won't be long. Also I really didn't expect to write a break up. But it just make a better make up scenes. I can't wait for that. So please wait until the next chapter. Next time every one join in with sing. ^^**_


	8. Costume

_**A/N: Thank you all for the review. I am try my best to finish up my story. So far one down and five to go. So please keep up with review. Also I love hearing yours ideas and comment (as long as it wasn't about my grammar and/or spelling errors). So those who been reading please keep reading. **_

**Chapter 8**

After almost three hours with no breaks or time to rest Johan, Judai, and the rest of the group were die tired. "Asuka,… Manjyome… can we… please take…. a break now," said Johan in a raspy voice.

The black hair teen and the dirty blonde look at one another. "Well they got the intro, act one and two done," Asuka told Manjyome whose was in agreeable mood for once.

"Fine an half and hour but when we start again it Judai parts. So enjoy your rest." Manyjome and Asuka left the stage with everyone sighing in relieve.

Everyone was gathering in groups to eat their lunches that the cafeteria ladies made for them. Judai, Johan, Jim, Kenzan, and Sho were together eating. They were so tired by the play they forgot about the threat that Johan had on him.

"Great my part is up next," said Judai before eating his second pack of three rice balls.

"Well Aniki it not just only your part too," sighing Sho know that his part was next for sure.

"That how it is when working on a play." The five turn their heads and saw Linda with her lunch. "Still I already tired by just sing and acting like a man who full of himself." They laugh knowing that it must be hard to sing with a deep voice.

Johan sallow his food in his mouth, "It not as bad a wearing a dress and singing like girl."

"Yeah but you sound amazing Johan. Who can believe that you have such an amazing voice," Linda said while bushing her long black hair back.

"Really it not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is," The six turn around and saw Fubuki still holding his Red Eyes Black Dragon. "You really going to make this play stand out. I can't wait to see more."

"Aren't you suppose to be looking out Fubuki," said Judai in an almost cold tone, that Jim notice.

"Yes but I can hear what you guys been working on," Fubuki smiled his usually smile, "Still I haven't seen or heard any of the duel sprites. I started to wondered if they are going to attack again."

"Don't let your guard down yet, they most likely wait for a moment when we have our guard down." Jim said know it was strange that they have even shown themselves yet. "Still Fubuki," The chocolate eyes teen look at the cowboy, "you have to hatch your egg."

The rest of the group nodded their head in agreement.

"Hey how was I to know when I summon him it would change to an egg."

"Well you were really mad a Ryo ni-san," Sho who heard from Judai and Kenzan. Sho look up at everyone whose hit their heads. The small blue hair teen realized what he just said. He look at Fubuki whose expression was still the same.

"Don't worry everyone," he still holding his smile, "As long as I guarding Johan, won't let my personal fillings ruined my ability to duel." He then turn around and left without more then those words."

"He still not okay," said Linda in a understanding tone, "It almost seem like a fiery tale."

"Which one have that sad of a plot," ask Sho.

"No clue, but he is the heroine in his story trying to save his prince. There not that many with this plot, but some might."

"Wow Linda, do you love fiery tales or what."

"Not really Sho, it part on my of abilities to notice a fiery tales in people." Jim notice Linda words were more then she lead on.

"Really, Linda…" before Jim could ask Linda more Asuka voice rang out..

"Okay every time to get back to work. Linda don't you have Judai costume here."

"Yes," Linda stood up quickly, "I'll go get it from the back." She then ran across the stage and disappear into the back."

"Good, now let go over the beginning one more time while Linda is gone."

"Don't we need her here," someone said in the back.

"We'll just have stand in," Manjyome said while enter behind the young blond, "I'll can just read her lines. So every from intro to act two get you butts back on stage." Every sigh knowing that their 'great' director is back from break.

Linda come back with a bag as they finish Act 2. "Wow, they getting good at it." Sho turn around and saw the black hair teen next to him.

"Hey Linda is that Judai costume?"

"Yup," she smile, "Where is Judai-kun?"

Sho pointed to Judai whose was hugging Johan like crazy. "It probably best to hurry before Manyjome start yelling again." She nodded and ran across stage.

"Judai, can you please let go." Johan said while trying to get Judai off of him.

Linda laugh as she approached the couple. "How cute you two are. Right Judai-kun?" the burnet looked at Linda and frown.

"Do I have to let go?"

"YES!" Everyone yelled at him even Johan.

The golden brownish eye teen let go and sigh. Then grabbed the bag from Linda and went to change. "Fine," he said in a pouted voice and left to change.

Johan fixed his dress, "It looks like Judai can't stop but to touch, huh Johan?" He move his emerald eyes and saw Linda still behind him.

"I can't blame him, I do like it too." he smiled at her.

"Hey Johan, for a Fairy Tail for you I would chose this one."

"Beauty and the Best, why this one?"

"Cause I see you as the kind, caring, and very lovely person. While Judai is cold, distance, and only think about himself." Her last words come out cold hissing.

"What!" Johan looked at her, "Judai is the only person I know that would do anything to help a person!" He yelled at her.

"A person?" Linda left out a laugh, "The only person he cares for is himself not you." Her pale figure pointed at him, "Deep down the only reason why he went to the spirited world was to save himself not you. He was hurting by his action cause by himself."

"You wrong Linda! He did it to save me."

"Really what about Haou? Isn't Haou was going to take it over for himself not you."

"Haou is not like that either, both Judai and Haou are kind. They care for me."

"So as long as they care for you they a kind."

"Linda you don't know what are you talking about."

"I don't…" She was angry at least that what Johan can tell. Still for some reason he thought that she didn't look human for a minute but a duel monster. She was about to say something when they heard.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Everyone turn their heads around to stage left.

They saw Judai walking toward Johan and Linda. Sho, Jim, and Johan eyes widen, wondering if they saw was true.

Judai was wearing black clothing with yellow trim, on top of that was black armor with the same yellow trimming, he had cape that went all the way down to his feet, and under his arm was a helmet the. Judai was back in his Haou's uniform and wasn't happy about it either.

"Linda! What were you thinking by making this." Judai's eyes had angry which Johan saw.

"What do you mean Judai? I just have a great idea for you costume."

"Look this isn't a costume but a uniform." Everyone gather around the three to see what was going on.

"Judai, I doubt that she knew it was Haou's."

"That right Judai, I only heard what you did not what you wear."

"Really then tell me how you thought of this."

"I don't know but it was just in my head."

"Judai, it must be them. They most likely enter her dream just to make you upset like you are now!" Johan didn't mean to yell at his Judai but somehow with his fight with Linda his angry was already at it high point.

Judai look at Johan and snap. He grabbed hold of Johan's hand and pulled him closer to him. "Linda," his voice was cold, "I don't trust you. I tired of this, so both me and my Johan would be leaving." He pulled Johan out of building heading to Johan's room.

"Um Haou?"

Haou look at Johan, "What?"

"I well… what…" he didn't know whether to ask about what just happen or why the Supreme King was here.

Haou notice Johan's wondering mind, "We going to you room to pick up your thing. Then he heading to Judai's room."

"Why?"

"Cause I like said I don't trust that black hair girl or her action. Also I want you to be with me and only me." He smiled at Johan. The emerald green eyes teen blush by his smile. The golden eye teen pulled Johan close to him. Putting his armed around Johan waist, and Johan couldn't help but to lay his head on Haou's shoulder.

They reach Johan's room, Haou still having Johan close to him open the door, "I thought you were going to open it slow to make sure there weren't any duel sprites."

"They not going to attack for a while. They most likely waiting for something. They not going to bug you yet." Johan grab his a bag but Haou stop him. "What wrong?"

"How much stuff do you have? Also how much of it would fit in boxes."

Johan looked at him with a questionable look. Still he replied, "Not much about enough to fill seven or eight boxes full. Why?"

"Then move in with us."

"Us?"

"Both me and Judai, wants you to move in. I know it sound little funny considering that it just a dorm room but," He turn around to face Johan, and grab both of his hand to their face. "Both of us want you some much Johan, so would you." Johan didn't have to think about it. He nodded his head yes. Haou smiled again which Johan was falling love with. The burnet kiss Johan long and hard. He pulled away from the turquoise hair teen, "Let go, Johan."

It didn't take them much time to pack away Johan's stuff. Johan and Haou carried the boxes to Judai's room. They place the boxes down and started to unpack Johan's things. "Haou, is Judai coming back soon?" Johan said as he pulled out his books.

"Nope not any time soon," his voice was quick to answer.

"Why not?"

"Cause, he fills mad and sad but more sad then mad."

"At Linda?"

"Nope, my love, you." Johan was going to ask why, but Haou already know what he was going to ask, "Reasons to started with, you took her side then his. You didn't even thought about how he fillings. The to top it off you yell at him."

"But, I didn't mean to yell at him." Haou look at him, "I was already mad at Linda."

"She made you mad," Johan nodded slowly, "I knew that she was no good. Oh well I here now, so I can tell if is up to something. Still" he looked at his costume, "this is my clothes. I wonder how did she got it."

_**Kenzan and Jim**_

The two fossil digger were walking to Jim's room. Both carrying their costume under their arms. "I'm surprise that she could make that?" Jim said to break the silence.

"I know, it must have taken her weeks to make."

"We only know of the play how long?"

"Well the girls knew longer then us. Also she must have been working unstop on it." Kenzan trying to convince the cowboy.

"Yeah," Jim said still not sure to make out of what happened.

"I just hope Judai is okay."

"You mean Haou," Kenzan look at his crush, "I felt it, also I saw his eyes they were gold." They reach the cowboy's room.

"So what now?"

"Well…" Jim open his door.

Kenzan notice the something was missing. "Where Karen?"

"She back at my home," said Jim as his place costume in his closet, "I hated to send Karen back home but I couldn't have her bit someone when she not herself."

"What? I never believe that you would send back home with out you."

"Well I have something else to look after something bigger."

"Really and what is that?"

"Well a certain dino brain." Jim turn around and smile.

"If that the case it most likely better to be in his territory then his mate. Cause then you don't want to be drag off by the hair."

"I would like to see that."

"Said the person whose was tie up yesterday."

"Fine but I don't like the idea."

"Trust me, dinos would make sure to have the home field advantage, even if it means to draw them there nest."

"Is any of that true?"

"I don't know but it sound right." Jim sigh knowing it most likely best to give in. He look up at Kenzan who was smiling big which made the raven hair boy blush a little.

_**Fubuki**_

The chocolate hair teen was in his room rubbing his egg. He was too deep in thought that he didn't heard his door open, or the person walking into his room.

"Aww poor Fubuki-chan, you look so sad." Fubuki didn't have to turn around to know it was.

"Kaiser, what are you here for to fuck me again?"

"Well, I don't even have to say it. So would you let me for once?"

"No," his voice was cold.

"Aww, but we could have fun again. We could just use your deck again to change you." He got on the bed and place his hands around Fubuki waist.

"No thanks," Fubuki turn around to face Kaiser. "Is that the only reason why you like me?"

"Don't be silly I love you just as much as Ryo-kun."

"I doubt that," the chocolate eyes teen sat up but was force back down by a hand on his shoulder.

"You know what so funny, that you still don't think that I don't like you." He look at the burnet whose was still holding the black egg. "What is that?"

"A dragon egg." Kaiser pulled out his hand was going to touch it, but Fubuki pulled it way from him. "Don't touch it."

"Oh mean, you should share more." He lean in and kiss Fubuki on the lips. Fubuki pulled away from him, "Look either I touch the egg or I touch you." Fubuki didn't wanted Kaiser's lustfully hands to touch his Red Eyes egg, so he nodded slowly.

"Good, now let's…" He stop and grabbed his head, "Damn Ryo…can't you..just…" He got off of Fubuki's body and landed next to the chocolate eyes teen.

"Ryo are you okay?" The indigo hair teen got up and nodded. Ryo was going to get up, but felt something grabbed hold of his arm. It was Fubuki, whose was stilling holding that egg.

"You not leaving me!"

"I have…"

"No! You just show me that you stay in control. So no leaving me today! You staying here. I don't care what you want!" Ryo turn his head and saw the tears streaming down Fubuki's cheek.

Ryo grab hold of Fubuki's body and hug him. The chocolate hair teen dig his face in Ryo chest and continue cry. Ryo started to rubbed the burnet's head claming him down. _"I can't leave him now, I can't anymore."_

Suddenly both felt something move. "Ah, Ryo was that you."

"No," Both broke about and saw the egg move. It was hatching, "What are we suppose to do?"

"Just wait and watch, I guess." They watch as the it hatch, first it mouth, then it claws, and then it legs. "Aww, what cute legs." Finally it head, it tiny red eyes look at Fubuki and dig it face into him. "I think he like me. What do you think Ryo?"

"Well of course it like you," Ryo's hand extended, but the Baby Red Eyes bit him. "Ow, he bit me."

"No," Fubuki grab him and made the dragon look at him, "You don't bit him. You understand. Be a good dragon, but" His voice went into a whisper, "You can bit him when he Kaiser." The dragon nodded, and lick Fubuki nose. "Good."

_**A/N: Okay I couldn't think of away to end this chapter. So I went for birth of scene, so please review and tell me what you think. See ya next chapter ^^**_


	9. Nighttime Surprise

_***A/N: Now if you don't know I going to check my own story. Reason why I really just want my story up fast and having a beta reader is slowing me down. Not to insulted all Beta Reader I glade that they have something like that. But I just want to update and finish quickly. So please enjoy all miss spell words and grammar errors.**_

**Chapter 9**

Jim was in Kenzan's room sitting on the bed. Still having the filling that something wasn't right. "You alright Jim?" The raven hair teenage turn around and saw the muscular teenage behind him. "Is your back hurting you again?"

Jim let out a small smile, "No my back is okay, it just … I keep on thinking about what happen today?"

"You mean the suddenly appearance of Haou?" Jim nodded his head, "Well it caught all of us off guard. I mean he was Judai then next moment he march out of the play with Johan."

"Yeah, but what's get me is the fact the Linda made the exact uniform of Haou. Nothing wasn't out of place. It also look like to me the it was the real one." Jim let out a sigh and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to look for the portal that the duel monster use to get here. Maybe if I close it then maybe thing would go back to normal, maybe." Jim pull out his deck and active his duel disc.

"You not going by yourself." Kenzan was about to fall the cowboy but the cowboy shook his head.

"Nope, reason why is cause you still have your dino DNA and I can't risk you trying to mate with me again." Jim saw the sad look in Kenzan face. "Don't worry I won't be that long I just want to see if I could find it." Jim quickly left the room before dino teen could refuse the idea.

"But the reason why I didn't want you to go is cause I have about filling about you Jim. Something or someone going to cause harm to you." Kenzan said but for one that don't want his mate to be hurt he secretly fall his love in hope that his filling was wrong.

_**Haou (Judai) and Johan**_

Haou was waiting for Johan to come out of the shower. He was just look over at Judai's deck rearranging to his like. "Man he always have to have this weak card," he was talking about no other then Hane Kuriboh . The he heard kuri kuri, the small duel monster come out of the card and scratch Haou. "Now that not nice." He grab hold of winged monster, "Now I know that I not you master but you have to believe me that I not going to anything to ours Johan." The brown fur monster squeeze out of his grasp. Kubrioh fly to the door when it open just open.

Kuriboh smack right into Johan's chest. "Kuriboh what the matter?" The turquoise hair teenage bent down and pick up his lover duel sprite. Kuriboh told Johan was just happen. Johan look over at Haou. "He said that he doesn't trust you or like you that much."

"I know what he saying, I still have Judai abilities to under that fur ball. As for liking me, I can care less he and Neos cards rather have Judai back, but you know why that is. Right Johan?"

Hane Kubrioh look up at Johan whose have a sad look on his face. "He still mad at me?"

Haou close his eyes and then spoke, "Judai said that he still mad but he is cooling off but as for returning he wants to on the festival. But?"

"`But` what?"

"That if I let him, I told you that if I get the chance to get our body in my control I won't let him get it back. Still I might just let him have it but I don't know." Johan wonder if Haou was just sulking cause he was worry for Judai.

"Haou…" The burnet look up at Johan whose was still hold the winged Kuriboh, " well…can we," Johan didn't know why he was blushing, "go to sleep together."

Haou felt his heart move which was rare cause it haven't beat for love since he first saw Johan. He felt blood rushing to his face and he quickly turn his head. "Well…I thought that…you didn't….like me."

"To be honest I never once said that I hated you. Also I want to get close to you cause you are Judai just how Judai is you." Johan walk up to the golden eyes teen and put his hand on his shoulder. "So lets go to sleep." Johan knew by asking him this a risky move but he wasn't lying about hating Haou.

Haou shook his head in disbelieve, "How do you know that I won't try anything in bed?"

"Well you said you won't and I trust you to keep that word." Haou couldn't refuse, for once he was defeated by this teenage.

"Fine, as long as you trust me I won't try anything."

Johan smile and was the first to climb into the bed, fallow by Haou. Johan whose still have the little duel monster look at the Supreme King. "What wrong?" he ask Johan.

"I don't know, but…" Johan turn his back to Haou and whisper the last part so that couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Haou ask wanting to know what his love said.

"I not going to tell you?" Just this made Haou wanted to play more.

"Fine you don't want to mean to know," suddenly Johan felt the other teen's arms around his thin waist, "Then let me hold on to you." Johan was glade that the light was out cause he was blushing big time. Haou felt the nervousness of the other teen, he smiled. He was glade that Johan was starting to warm up to him. But he couldn't shake the filling that something was wrong. But he decided to let it pass cause he didn't want to ruin his time with Johan.

_**Jim**_

The young cowboy duelist was on his way to the spot where Chaos Sorcerer first appear. Even though he didn't want to admit it but it felt like he was been watch by someone. Still other then that nothing else unusually. But closer he got to the lake the more of a unsettle filling. A filling that he wasn't alone, but he ignore it and continue to the lake.

When he finally reach the lake nothing was there but his instinct told him that he better start to run. He turn around and saw three similar duel sprites. Jim quickly notice it was three of Haou ex servant of war.

"Well isn't that boy who thought he can beat our king." said Chaos Sorcerer. Jim back up a bit not liking how the number was against him.

"Yes it is him, he try his little eye trick hoping that it would beat our king," laugh Guardian Baou walking right of the human.

"Now, now you have to give him so points in trying but trying don't wins duels." mock Skull Knight taking the left side.

Jim was surrounded, the last place he could think of was behind. He turn his head to make sure it was still opening but to his dismay it was no use. Behind him was Skilled White Magician. _"Great," _thought Jim.

"So we can't hurt the master pet, but he said we couldn't hurt his friends." Jim quickly active his duel disc.

"Come out, Fossil Warrior Skullking." The fossil knight appear and attack Chaos Sorcerer. Jim made a run for it while his monster sit attack the evil sorcerer.

As he ran the other two monster was still behind him. "Ha ha, that was great little boy." laugh Baou chasing the fossil duelist, "I didn't think that you would attack and now a game of cat and mouse."

"Still," Jim heard the Skull Knight, "I not one for games." Jim saw by the shadows of Skull Knight was in the air and about to attack him.

"GET DOWN!" Jim knew the voice and decide to fallow the order. A Driceratops appear and stop the attack of the Skull Knights. Jim quickly look up and saw Kenzan with his disc active. Jim took the moment of confusion and ran to the dino duelist's side. "I thought that you said it wasn't going to take this long."

Jim let out a small smile, "I thought I told you stay at the room."

"Like I listen to my mate. Beside good thing I come just in time." Jim look at Kenzan and knew that he was right.

"Well let see if you coming was a good thing. It four virus two."

"Four, but I only see three." Suddenly Chaos Sorcerer appeared next to Skill White Magician.

"I guess my monster couldn't handle him."

"Well let see if they can handle a dino deck." Jim saw Kenzan eyes switch to dino mode, but He wasn't worry cause he fighting to protect him. The four monster head charge them.

"Fossil Dragon Skullgar!" Jim summon his dino fossil monster in attack mode. The two monster protected their master. Still the overwhelm power of the four monster was to great the both monster and then disappeared. "Great I didn't think it was going to be this tough."

Jim said not knowing what to do.

"Then let me finish them."

"What card do you have in mind." Kenzan show the card and Jim eyes widen. "Isn't that one would attack us too."

"Yes and no." Jim raise on of his eyebrow, "I want you to ran when I active it. I okay thanks to my DNA but I can't be sure if you make it."

"That not you to decide Kenzan."

"Look, if I had a card the would get rid of them then it this one."

"Yes but you think it would destroy them."

"No, but it would give us time to run. I'll active it and then run." Jim still not wanting to admit that it he was right. "Come on Jim. I'll met you back in the dorm."

Jim sigh and pull his hat down. "Fine but this first," Jim pull Kenzan to him. Kenzan felt the lips of his mate on his. They pull away form the fast kiss, "Now I can least say that I not one to make a move."

Kenzan blush and smile, "Well then," his attention was to the duel monster whose all have a surprise look on their faces. Wondering if boy liking boys was something that was a custom in the human world. "I active the trap card Volcanic Eruption." The monster unfroze but they was too late suddenly the sky cover in dark clouds. Then fire balls fall from the sky. Jim and Kenzan both made a run for dodging the fire ball as they fall. Suddenly the two was separated. Jim running for a safe area to hide but didn't notice that he was still being fallow.

Jim stop running when the sky clear. "I hope…that….he…made it…out," Jim said while trying to catch his breath. After a few minutes Jim decided that it was now a good time to go back to the Dino Boy's room. As he started to walk again that when he felt something cover his month with a wet rag. Jim try his best to fight off the attack but his body suddenly felt weak and tired. His eye slowly close as he felt himself losing consciousness. He fall backwards and right into his attack hands.

_**Fubuki and Ryo**_

Fubuki was getting the bath ready for his baby red eyes and himself. "Are you sure you don't want to take a bath with us?" He call out to the other room.

"No!" yelled Ryo whose was trying to keep his cool. Trying not to think about his boyfriend's naked body. "Why do you have to take a bath now?"

"Cause it a perfect time. Beside Red Eyes still have slime on him from the egg. By the way where is my cute…"

"Ouch!" Fubuki went back to his room and saw his baby dragon biting Ryo's hand. "Fubuki get him off of me."

Fubuki walk over to Ryo and the biting dragon. "Come on, Red Eyes," the chocolate eyes teen grab his dragon. "Let go of him." He started to pull and that didn't help the indigo teen hands."

"You pulling my skin off."

"That not my fault. Somehow he think of you as a threat. I can only wonder why?"

"I'm not Kaiser now. I am Ryo and just open it's mouth." Fubuki stop pulling and place his hands on Red Eyes' mouth. He started to open it but the baby dragon won't let go.

They walk into the bathroom so that they could have better light. Without they noticing they mange to walk to the bathtub which was now fill with water. "Well he dose have a strong grip." The chocolate eyes teen said hoping that would clam down his love. Sadly that just made him more mad.

"Do you really think it a time for jokes."

"Hey it not…" Fubuki didn't finish cause the baby dragon mouth was starting to open. With hope in his eye Fubuki grip around the dragon's mouth harden. Suddenly the black dragon's open it mouth unfortunately Ryo fall backwards into the bathtub. Water swash and landed on Fubuki and the Red-Eyes. "Ryo are you okay?" Fubuki walk up to the bathtub. His chocolate eyes look down at the wet indigo hair teen. A smile appeared on Fubuki face and then he started to laugh. "Oh man." Ryo look at him with a frown. "Well it look like…" Fubuki couldn't finish due to his laughter.

"Ha ha," Ryo mock, " just help me up." Fubuki nodded his head still having a smile on his face. As soon as Ryo grab hold of Fubuki's hand he yank it towards him. Dragging Fubuki in the nice hot bath. Fubuki sat up and look at Ryo whose was laughing. Which was a surprise to Fubuki. He haven't seen that look on Ryo's face in a long time.

He let out a smile, "So then Ryo," Ryo look at him, "what now?"

Ryo thought about just for a moment. He motion the other teen to move in closer. Fubuki did and got another surprise. The dark blue eyes teen kiss him on the lips. Fubuki close his eye and let the kiss deepen. He wrap his arm around the taller teen neck and fall backward into the water with his love. After few minutes both re-submerge from the water. Both breathing hard and now fully wet along with the tile floor.

"That….was…" Fubuki started to speak, "great."

"Yeah," Ryo was in shock of his action. He was more surprise that Kaiser didn't make appearance. "Fubuki," he look at the other teen and was in awe. Fubuki white jacket was now wet which made it transparent. He could see the fine tone body that he wanted to touch. "Damn."

"Damn what?"

Ryo look at up at Fubuki's face, "Well…it…just that…I usually when I see your chest or body I should say it cause Kaiser that one that have you pin down. It just that I finally get it see you like this."

"Wet?"

"No," He shock his head, "You just well perfect."

Fubuki let out a laugh, "You know better then anyone else that I am not perfect."

"Well your imperfectness make you perfect to me."

"Okay then," Fubuki move closer to Ryo, "Why is it that you telling me now?"

"Cause I thought…that."

"That?"

"You hated me cause of him. Kaiser dose thing I want to do but don't have the cougar to do."

Fubuki shock his head, "If that so let make that he dose have a reason to come out again." The chocolate hair teen press his lips on the other lips. Ryo's hand wrap around Fubuki's hair.

Both parted for a moment. Ryo sigh, "You know it probably better if we take a bath."

Fubuki nodded his head, "Yeah….hey where Red…"

"OW!" Fubuki look at Ryo.

"What wron…" Ryo quickly remove his hand from Fubuki to show that the baby dragon was bitten his finger. "Again?"

"You better train him or I'll summon my dragon to kill it." That comment just made the young dragon bit down harder. "Ow!"

"Great." sigh Fubuki.

_**Jim**_

The young fossil duelist woke up not filling to great. His head was hurt him not only that it did take him that long to notice he was in a dark cave. He couldn't even see in front of him. He try to move his arms but to his surprise they were tied behind him along with something was covering his mouth. _"Great,"_ thought Jim, _"I tied up again. Still…" _He remember something or someone getting behind and knocking him out. _"So it not Dino-boy this time. Then who?" _

His eye scan his surrounding and to his disappointment it was very dark. So no hope to finding out where he is at. He was glade that he wasn't laying on the cold hard ground but a sheet. Still he didn't know whether that was to make sure that the rocks didn't cut his rope. Jim tired to listen but it was all to silent. Which was wired cause every time he being in a cave there was at least some sound of insect crawling the ground but it was dead silent. So something must make them scary off to somewhere safer. "Great," thought Jim think how much trouble he was in. He just hope that Kenzan would find him.

His thoughts was interrupted by sounds of foot steps. He listen closely, and figure it must be a human not a duel sprite. So that worry melted away but now new worry was made. The foot steps got closer and stop right in front of him. Jim wish that there was some kind of light cause he couldn't even make out the outline of the person in front.

He then felt a hands on both of his legs. Jim quickly try to kick the shadow figure whose was touching him. As hard as he try the other figure was much stronger and force Jim to spread his legs. He felt one hand on his right thigh while the other was move upward to his middle. Jim trying with all of his will to move the person off of him but that just made it more mad. So in return Jim was punch in the face. His head hit the ground hard and cause Jim to be in daze. While the cowboy was in a daze the figure took this moment and started to remove Jim's lower clothes.

Jim snap out of his daze and felt hands roaming his body. Jim try to out word but thank to the cloth around his mouth the only thing was muffle sounds. He then felt one of the hand making it way downward. Jim try to move but this time he got a punch in the stomach. Jim made sounds of pain but the figure just let out a laugh. Suddenly the figure hand made it Jim's cock. The hand started rub it while the figure bent over Jim and started to kiss his neck. The cowboy just try his best to not let out any moans. The last thing Jim wanted to do was to let this ass hole was the pleaser of knowing the Jim like it. Suddenly Jim heard a roar sound. The raven hair teen look over toward the direction of the sound.

Jim didn't even reliese when the figure got up, but it did. Jim just heard only running foot steps coming close to him. Then a smash sound which he figure the second person ram into the first one. Then he heard like foot steps running away. Jim didn't know if the person who saved him or the person who was assaulting him. Jim then felt a strong but a famlire hand on his shoulder.

"Jim are you okay?" Kenzan then remove the cloth around Jim's mouth.

"Kenzan? How….what…" Jim didn't know what to say, still he mange to ask on question. "How did you find me."

Kenzan was now untying Jim's hands. "When I notice that you didn't make it back. I started to sreach. That when my DNA change and felt that sound bad happen. So I fallow you scent here."

"Okay…" Jim rub his writs and still trying to expect what happen. "Did you saw whose that was."

"You mean the ass hole whose was kidnap you."

"Yeah," Jim said in a unhappy tone.

"Nope but his scent….I know I smell him some where."

"So it was a guy." Jim was putting back on his pants. "Let get out of here."

"Okay." Kenzan grab hold of Jim's hand. "I'll lead the way."

They made out of the cave and head back to the Ra's dorm. Jim stay quite trying to think who the mysteries person was. Also why the hell did he wanted to rape him. The last thing Jim wanted to make Kenzan over protect of him. Specially when Johan need there help. Jim just pray that wouldn't happen again.

_**A/N; Okay hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry I just had to make this one Jim and Kenzan chapter. Still I hope you like so please review and no comments on my grammar.^^**_


	10. Chapter 10

Let see it been almost a year or more since I wrote something. I have to say I am mad at myself for waiting too long. Though reading everyone reviews I have faith that there are people/fans out there who still want me to finish these my story. Now that summer is here, and I have more faith in my ability to write then I have to finish what I started. I don't know which one to start up again though I am going to write again. If any of my fans what a new chapter of something let me know and hopefully I have a new chapter up right away. ^^ Thank you for reading this message.


End file.
